


Birthday

by TrueBlueBetty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cas likes women clothing, F/M, Girly Cas, Growing Up Together, Kingdoms, Living Mary, M/M, Mpreg, Nice John, Omega Gabriel, Parties, Scents, True Mates, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Gabriel, Young Sam Winchester, omega - Freeform, omega cas, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueBetty/pseuds/TrueBlueBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary are king and queen of a kingdom, each kingdom is their pack, Mary allows Chuck and his son Castiel to stay in their home. Chuck works in the kitchen while Castiel is raised like another son. Dean falls for Cas while Sam falls for Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Never going to catch me Sammy!” Dean shouted weaving in between servants cleaning the castle. The kingdom was going to have a party that night in celebration of Sammy’s sixth birthday.

“Dean slow down! I haven’t gotten used to my tail growing longer!” Sammy cried feet away from Dean.

“Hurry!” Dean laughed, sliding into the main ballroom where the event was going to be celebrated. The many betas and omegas in the room looking at the boys fondly.

“Be careful with your brother Dean, he’s just getting used to his fluffy tail.” snickered two omegas while setting up platters of food around the room.

“Yes Ellen! Yes Jody!” Dean pausing to salute them. Ellen was Dean’s favorite chef whereas Jody was Sammy’s personal body guard until he’s eighteen where he’ll start learning about how to run the kingdom after Dean.

“Got you!” Dean was tackled to the ground with a soft _oof_. They both broke out laughing while lying on the floor.

“Sam! Dean!” cried a stern voice. Sam and Dean stopped laughing and looked up to see their mother from the entrance, holding onto their friend Charlie’s hand.

“Charlie!” They both cried before racing back toward them.

“Hey no more playing, you both need to get cleaned up and ready for the party before the rest of the other packs arrive.” Sam and Dean smiled at their friend again before they were escorted to their own rooms.

Thirty minutes later both boys were cleaned up and heading back down the staircases to enjoy Sammy’s party. The party passed without anything eventfully occurring, Charlie hung out with Sam and Dean for a majority of the time before her own pack had to leave. Sammy was happy the entire time, which made Dean happy too. But several times that night Dean could have sworn, as he kept running around the ballroom, there was a delicious smell emitting from someone, but each time he thought he had it, it would disappear again. By the time the last pack had left Dean and Sam were both exhausted, Dean still straining his nose but gave up, heading to bed without a fight. Sam and Dean didn’t share a bed anymore but they still chose to sleep with each other sometimes, today would be one of those days.

“Were you happy to see all your friends Sammy?” Dean asked, looking toward the ceiling decorated with different star constellations.

“I’m always happy when I’m with friends Dean” Sammy mumbled sleepily.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean?”

“Did you smell anything in the ballroom? Something really good?” Dean asked, wondering if it was just his nose acting up or if it were something else. Sammy bolted upright, staring at Dean with wide eyes.

“How’d you know?” he whispered frightened.

“Whoa there kiddo, slow down.” Dean sat up with his brother, rubbing his back slowly.

“Dean. What did you smell?” Sammy asked hesitantly. Dean blushed, thanking the darkness around them. He laid back down on his pillow, one arm under his head, the other resting on his stomach.

“I don’t know? It was so good Sammy, like apple pie on a Sunday morning or midnight runs in the forest. It felt like home Sammy, and I don’t get it because I kept losing the smell every time I thought I got it.”

“Me too Dean!” Sammy cried in excitement. Dean smirked at his little brother.

“So how was it for you?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t really know either, newly furnished books, mint, mixed with honey and something else, lemons maybe?” Sammy said mostly to himself, curling into a fetal position. The boys were silent as the darkness closed around them, hearing the forest come to life as the night went on.

“Hey Dean.” Sammy whispered.

“Yeah?” Dean whispered back.

“You know those stories Mom used to tell us those stories about true mates and all?”

“Yeah what about them?”

“What if?” Sam didn’t continue, knowing Dean would understand.

“Those are just fairy tales Sammy, come on, you get to open all your gifts tomorrow morning. Better get some sleep.” Dean smiled, gently pushing his brother on the bed, covering his small body with the majority of the blanket, curling himself in a small ball, facing away from Sam.

“Night, Dean.

“Goodnight, Sammy.”

 

 


	2. Presents

“It’s another collar” Sammy said quietly, opening the fifth present that morning. _Collars_. Signs of an omega, of dominance, of control. Dean swallowed hard, knowing how scary it was before presenting. He had already presented as an alpha months ago, but he knew how he used to cry himself to sleep hoping he wouldn’t be an omega. His parents always taught him omega’s should be treasured, they were special, mates for life. Society never saw them as such, only meant to breed, called sluts, thrown on the streets, raped often. It saddened Dean each time they left their kingdom to meet other kingdoms where Omegas were treated horribly.

“Who’s pack is this from?” John cried, pacing back and forth in the sitting room. All of Sammy’s presents were sent here, most of them looked large, thirty three presents total.

“It says here the Masters pack.” Dean sneered.

“Honey, your father and I don’t care what you present as, we will love you no matter what. As will your pack” Mary smiled encouragingly. “Here open this one.” she handed Sam a thicker present. Sam was becoming less enthusiastic towards his other gifts, but immediately began smiling again as he saw his next one.

“Mom! It’s a book!” Sam cried happily.

“Nerd.” Dean teased.

“Dean.” Mary warned. Dean smiled at his mother, stopping his next retort towards Sam.

“Who’s it from?” Sammy asked, unaffected by Dean.

“The Tran pack.” Mary smiled again. Sam set the book the closest to himself, getting through all the gifts happily. He ended up with six collars, nine new books, honey sticks, two empty notebooks for his studies,  three new riding shirts, along with a tail groomer and several different toys.

“Breakfast!” Ellen called from down the hall. Mary’s eyes brightened further as she ushered Sam and Dean to the table, holding John’s hand as they all walked toward the dining room. They had several dining rooms in the castle, a large one for banquets, but one just small enough for all four Winchesters as well as two other daily visitors, Charlie and Kevin. Breakfast was simple with bacon, toast and jams. Sam and Dean escaped to the gardens afterwards with Charlie and Kevin. After some games of tag and hide and seek the kids laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

“Hey that one looks like you Dean!” Charlie shouted, pointing toward a blob of clouds.

“Bradbury how does that look at me at all?” Dean laughed. Silence enclosed them, however the kids were content.

“Hey kids! Story time!” cried Ellen. The children ran inside toward the playroom, letting themselves relax against the pillows crowding around the room.

“Mom read the mates one again.” Sam requested immediately as Mary entered the room behind Ellen. Mary’s eyes  widened,

“Sure honey, which one?” Mary asked, bringing forward three different books. “We have the one about how the prince falling in love, the one where two mates adopted for the first time, and the last one about scents.”

“That one!”

“Which honey?” Mary smiled patiently.

“Scents!” Sammy shouted excitedly.

“Man Sammy for a six year old you sure are squeaky.”

“Okay sweetie, calm down while Ellen makes some snacks for you all” Mary settled down on her seat as the four kids crowded around her with their pillows and stuffed animals.

“I’ll be in the kitchen then,” Ellen smiled before exiting the room once more. Mary smiled back before opening the book.

“Okay you ready?” she began, all kids nodding furiously, Sammy especially. “This one’s really short though? Oh well, lets begin.”

 

 


	3. Blue Eyes

_The little boy couldn’t believe his eyes, he saw the prettiest girl ever in his short ten years of life._

“Hey Dean’s ten!” Sammy shouted, interrupting.

“Hey let her continue!” Kevin shouted back, throwing a pillow at Sammy’s head.

“Hey hey hey, settle down boys!” Mary _tsk_ -ed. “Okay back to the story.”

_The little girl had short brown hair mixing in with blond streaks, framing her face beautifully. Her pink floral dress matching a pink pin in her hair, keeping her bangs from getting in her face. The small boy, Bobby, sniffed the air, smelling a delicious mixture of foods along with pies. He walked over to the little girl as she was twirling, humming out of tune to a song Bobby had no clue of the name. He chuckled slightly as he realized how tone deaf she was._

_“Hello?” Bobby called out to her, she stopped humming and faced Bobby quickly. She cowered away from Bobby before standing her ground._

_“Who are you?” her blue eyes blazing, nose sniffing the air._

_“My name is Bobby Singer, I live across the street from you?” a shadow formed across her face before a smile broke out._

_“My name is Karen, want to play with me?” Bobby brightened up, his inner alpha preening in delight._

_“Sure whatcha you playing?”_

_“Tag! You’re it!” she squealed before tapping Bobby’s shoulder, running away quickly. The small boy smiled so fondly before running after the other girl._

_Several years later, the two mates began changing, their ruts and heats began getting stronger as they grew with each other. Later realizing they were mates by being able to smell such sweet scents from each other they tried mating, but Karen could not have kids. It was a struggle to get through but in the end they started their own pack by adopting two small omegas on the street. The couple took the boys in and they grew old together, falling in love with each other more and more as their kids grew up and settling down, expanding their pack. Once they left this world, their kids had kids and so forth the generations went on, paying respects to the ones who started their home, their pack in the first place._

_“Alright how was that?” Mary ended, she was always hesitant to read the scents story considering how graphic the book to get, she was displeased the fact it was a kids book but her kids loved it so much she ended up paraphrasing most of the story without their notice._

“Wait what?” Dean asked,

“What?” Mary gaped, waiting for further questions.

“I thought this story was longer?” he rubbed his head as if trying to recall a different version. Mary smiled,

“Nope, that’s it. Let’s go to the kitchen for the snacks then shall we?” Mary stood up quickly before the kids could ask more questions, she was going to have to be a lot more careful now that Dean was older and had more questions than Sam.

The kids ran to the kitchen, all tails swishing around them in a frenzy. Mary ran alongside them, laughing at each corner they turn on. Upon reaching the kitchen Dean stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the scene in front of him. The other kids oblivious to Dean’s pause pushed into him causing all the kids to splatter on the floor embarrassingly.

“Dean Winchester what did I tell you about hurting Sammy!” shouted Jody, coming to his little brother’s rescue.

“I’m fine Jody really!” Sam smiled. Jody rolled her eyes and went back to her own snack. Mary went straight in behind the kids and started talking to a new employee they got, Chuck was the name, Dean overheard, but he couldn’t stop staring at a small boy. He was a little shorter than himself with messy black hair and stunning blue eyes. He still hadn’t noticed Dean at the entrance but continued on his work, helping Ellen with their snacks.

“Okay you guys eat up.” Ellen called them forward to stools in the middle of the kitchen.

“Thanks Ellen!” Kevin and Charlie shouted simultaneously. Dean and Sam following suit. Dean kept staring at the boy until he finally turning toward him. Dean blushed at being caught staring, the other boy smiled a small smile, but it was enough for Dean to feel his heart pound harder than it has before.

“What’s your name?” Dean called out without thinking. The boy widened his eyes before searching for an adult’s permission to speak. Dean frowned slightly as Ellen said, go ahead, to the kid, allowing him to speak to Dean.

“Castiel,” Dean’s eyes widened at how gravely the boy’s voice was, how does a kid’s voice go down so low?

“I’m Dean.” he smiled. Castiel chuckled slightly.

“I am aware of who you are Your Highness,” Castiel bowed gracefully. Dean shifted uncomfortably, for some reason not liking the title.

“Please call me Dean,” he smiled wider this time, allowing his teeth to show. Castiel blushed slightly, looking at Ellen again for confirmation. Once she nodded, Castiel smiled back at Dean.

“Dean.” he let out. Dean’s inner alpha purred at how his name rolled off Cas’s tongue.

“Cas, come join us. It looks like you’ve worked hard enough for me.” Dean letting out the nickname easily. Cas was about to decline, Ellen shoved him towards the other kids, placing a plate in front of him Cas sat down next to Dean. They all ate, shouting at each other, laughing easily along with Cas. He would share occasional smiles, but once Dean got him to actually laugh they all paused for a minute, letting the warm sound resonate through the room. Everyone smiled, Dean especially, before continuing on with their teasing remarks.

“So you think Castiel and Gabriel is going to enjoy it here?” Mary asked Chuck.

“This is definitely better than our last home, thank you for taking us in so quickly. Don’t worry we’ll earn our share, we both can cook and clean and watch everything and mayb--”

“Chuck!” Mary cried, cutting off his ranting. “You can help with the cooking and I’ll have Dean show both you, Castiel and Gabriel to your rooms later. But do you think they’ll get along with everything around here? I realize how hard it must have been at your last pack, I heard they don’t really take well to omegas.”

“It was hard considering none of us are alphas but I truly think they are going to like it here. Thank you.” Chuck ended, looking towards how happy Cas looked, it didn’t take as long as Chuck had been expecting.

“Good” Mary chuckled, looking toward the kids as well. “That’s really good to hear.”

 

 


	4. Jo

“Are you all done?” Mary spoke towards the kids, picking up Sam and Dean’s plates before they nodded. “Good, Dean I want you to show Castiel where his room is and I’ll have Sam outside for Gabriel.”

“We should get going Mrs. Winchester.” Charlie interrupted. Mary looked up at their guests.

“Okay, hope you had a good time. Both of you tell your parents we said hello and hopefully we can all get together soon.”

“Sure Mrs. Winchester!” Kevin nodded, “Bye Sam! Bye Dean! Bye Cas!” Kevin and Charlie ran out of the kitchen’s side door, leaving echoed laughs in their wake.

“Wait where is Cas’s room?” Dean asked once Kevin and Charlie were out of sight.

“I have to stay out there by myself? Who’s Gabriel?” Sam whined.

“Yes Sammy, Gabriel is Cas’s little brother. He’s only a year older than you Sammy so get along with him okay? For me?”

“You have a brother Cas? Where is he?” Sammy asked towards Cas’s direction.

“Yeah, he’s not that much taller than you either Sam” Cas smiled, “he’s at the well collecting water right now. He can be kind of a prankster however he means well, and will never hurt you intentionally.” Cas ended seriously.

“By hell he’s hurting our Sammy.” Jody interrupted, “it’s my job to protect him at all costs, what kind of prank would this kid do that could hurt Sam?”

“No it’s fine, he’s truly harmless, I can take care of him and he can stay with me instead if you want Mrs. Winchester?” Chuck interceded.

“No it’s okay, we can just see if they get along- which you will Samuel- and we will cross that bridge when we come to it.” if she were in were in her wolf form Dean would swear her tail would be flickering around behind her nervously, but her expression was stern. Sam visibly gulped but nodded fiercely. Ellen chuckled beside them all,

“Sammy’s a good kid, he can handle whoever this prankster kid thinks he is.”

“Yeah you’re right, hey Cas let’s go check out your room then. Oh wait, I don’t even know where it is.” Dean stated sarcastically.

“It’s right across from your own Dean.” Mary confirmed. He had seen some employees work on the storage room, but it’s a bedroom now? Dean nodded before grabbing Cas’s hand and sprinting away.

“See ya later bitch!”

“Jerk!”

⧖⧖⧖

 

“So here's the room Cas.” Dean smiled, still holding Cas’s hand. Cas had been lagging behind so Dean only tightened his grip, practically dragging the poor omega, but Cas hadn’t complained. “Come on.” Dean tugged on Cas’s hand again, bringing him into the room. “So here’s the bed, and then there’s a drawer for all your clothes, the bathroom is just through these doors and then your closet is right here. I guess it’s pretty small though?” Cas’s eyes widened at the huge room, easily the biggest room he's ever been in besides the rest of the castle, the closet was half the size of the bedroom and was already filled with extravagant felts, leggings, coats, and other items Cas would need. He looked at the bathroom, an elegant basin for baths in one corner, and huge mirrors lining the walls. Cas was speechless, he had never seen anything as white and clean as to this single room.

“You like it? I mean we can change the sheets or something? Different colored curtains for the windows?” Cas shook his head

“It’s perfect.” Cas smiled a shy grin. Dean blushed at the sight of how happy Cas looked.  

“Awesome.” Dean grinned back. Cas fumbled with further words and sat down on his new bed.

“So what’s my first task?” He stammered, looking down. Dean’s brows furrowed, genuinely curious.

“What?”

“As you are an alpha, and I an omega, are you going to be claiming me tonight?” he said seriously. Dean blushed further, mouth parting in disbelief.

“Wait what? No man I’m ten! What the hell?” Dean stammered.

“In my old pack the men and women did not care for age?” Cas tilted his head.

“Okay well here you don’t m-mate anyone at the age of ten! We’re still kids!” Dean stuttered nervously.

“I seem to stand corrected? Are we still sharing this room then?”

“Okay Cas, hold up. I think you’re a bit confused. My family is taking in your family because my mom is nice, this is your room and yours alone. You can do whatever you want with it, but it’s yours. Okay get that part so far?” Cas nodded, “okay then, my mom will probably want you to join me and Sam in our lessons to keep learning about our ways in our pack. You’ll probably want to stay with your own brother or dad too so you can always go wherever they are. If you need anything you can always knock on my door considering it’s right across the hall. Point is, this is yours now, you have a _home_. Get it?” Dean ended his rant, breathing heavily.

“This all for me?” he asked quietly, Dean nodded firmly. Cas’s eyes widen even further at the prospect of not having to stay with a stranger every night, of not having to feel such pain of a knot, or even the punishment from unsatisfied alphas. He breathed a sigh of relief,

“What are your rules for Omega’s though?”

“What do you mean by rules?” Dean asked, confused.

“Like, what must I do to satisfy alpha? Must I treat him daily through sex? Or perhaps cleaning all your toys? Making the beds every morning?”

“No Cas, were you not just listening? You are a guest okay? And no sex, no cleaning, no tasks for an omega. Here in our pack we are all equals, if anything omegas are a lot more precious than alphas because you can bear children with your mates.” Dean argued, plopping himself next to Cas on the bed. “You are amazing Cas, just be yourself here, be comfortable.” he rested his hand on Cas’s back, gently rubbing circles with his thumb. Cas met his eyes and breathed through his nose. Cas froze up, removing himself from Dean’s warmth.

“Um, I should take a bath. I got in last night so I’m a bit filthy. I’m sorry, you should go though.” Cas said stiffly.

“What? Oh yeah sure” Dean said awkwardly getting up and walking away from the bed. “There’s already boiled water downstairs that I can have someone bring up?”

“Yes thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled.

“Have a good wash then.” Dean waved his hand shortly before walking out to send someone to fetch the water. As soon as Dean walked out the door Cas let out a sigh of relief. He covered his nose and took deep breathes. Dean smelled _delicious_. Cas locked the bathroom door and slumped against it. His heart rate had picked up and his body was feeling warmer than it has in a while. Cas worried he was going in heat but he was at least two weeks early. Once Cas realized he wasn’t though, he relaxed a bit further against the door. Dean’s scent was going to be permanently ingrained in his brain, soft leathers and forests mixed with the scent of campfires. After a few minutes a small knock came to door.

“Mr. Novak? I have your water.” Cas got up quickly, unlocking the door and opened up to a tall girl with a small smile, he could smell her happiness radiating off her, realizing she was also an omega.

“Castiel is fine.” he smiled back, allowing the girl to walk in. She started dumping a huge container filled with boiled water, then called to some people behind her to continue bringing up the rest of the water.

“So Castiel, I’ll be helping you today from now on with your baths and other tasks. I usually take care of the other boys but Mary has asked me to do yours instead.” the girl said politely, escorting the other people out.

“You needn’t trouble yourself.” Cas argued, he was used to doing everything himself, but he knew how dirty he was. He rarely had the luxury of bathing, especially by himself in a clean room.

“It’s no issue at all, this is my job.” the girl smiled.

“What’s your name?” Cas asked while undressing, getting into the tub.

“Jo, I’m Ellen the cook’s daughter.” Cas was going to ask why she wasn’t being treated as a guest like him considering she’s the daughter of another worker, but figured her circumstance must be different. Cas sat down, hugging his knees against his chest. Jo began washing his hair, opening and closing many differently scented bottles.

“So what pack were you from? My mother said Mary brought you in last night?”

“I am part of the Metatron kingdom.” Cas whispered. Jo’s eyebrows furrowed at the use of present tense of Cas’s sentence, but softened at the kingdom’s name.

“Oh,” was all she could mutter. “Well it’s definitely better here, so don’t worry about any ugly bad guys trying to get at you here.” she teased. She felt Cas’s shoulder slightly bounce chuckling at her comment. She tried to keep a straight face as her hands kept lathering at Cas’s back, his skin covered in scars as well as tattoos.

“Hey Cas?” she murmured quietly tracing the largest one.

“Yes?”

“Why do you have so many markings and tattoos on your back?” he tensed briefly before answering, figuring he could trust this omega.

“Much of what other kingdoms hear about the Metatron pack of omega treatment is true, as well as the activist groups. My mother had been a part of the Omega Rights Crew, she was killed in a line of duty though. She was never a nice or even good person, but she knew the treatment of her friends and family was wrong. She was an alpha, killed by other alphas. The tattoos mean different things, the wings spreading on my back had to be done well enough that no matter how big I got, it would stretch beautifully, all I would really need is to get more feathers done. But that is the mark for my family, my dad and brother have it too.” Jo picked up on the pride he had in his voice, she smiled and continued cleaning him. “Most of the scars are from unpleasant memories, but I can’t do anything about them now but hope some of the scars can fade.” he ended quietly, picking up a bar of soap and began cleaning himself. Jo stayed silent, scrubbing gently around the marks. “My brother has more, he’s been caught committing wrongdoings but he never stopped, some of his marks were given because of stealing food for me and dad, or stepping in front of me to keep me from getting hurt.” Cas stopped speaking as he realized he was crying.

“Oh, hon.” Jo wrapped her arms around his wet shoulders, he breathed in her calming scent. “You’re going to be okay here, the Winchester pack is very kind. They took my mom in while she was pregnant with me so easily. I studied for a bit when I was younger but stopped once Sam and Dean were born. I asked if I could take care of them instead, Mary allowed me to, and I’ve been here my entire life, and when I presented as an omega they didn’t care. I was cherished here, still am. You will be too.” Cas turned around and fell into his embrace with Jo.

“Thank you.” Cas smiled.

“You’re welcome, now lets get you all cleaned up and back downstairs so you can relax with new friends.” Cas nodded, sitting back down in the tub. They chatted about their past lives, Cas staying away from the darker secrets from his past and instead kept to memories that he cherished, like how his brother would try to make everything better for him growing up. Once he was done getting cleaned, Jo helped him dry and decide on what to wear.

“What do you think of these leggings?” she asked, holding up a burgundy colored leggings and a tan shirt.

“I normally wore skirts actually. Or dresses.” Cas admitted. “I never got the chance to wear leggings or pants, in my old pack it was said that omega males were no better than females and had to wear women’s clothing. It’s something I’m used to at this point, the only time I’ve worn robes and leggings were last night’s sleepwear that Mary gave me and my family.” Jo’s eyes widened.

“Oh, um okay. Let’s head to my room then and I can let you wear a dress of mine.” she smiled, “Here wear these for now though, it wouldn’t be right for a person to walk around naked unless you just shifted.” she teased. Cas blushed, pulling on the shirt and leggings. After a little struggle, Jo and Cas walked down to the end of the hall and turned a couple corners.

“Okay so my closet is over there so you can choose any dress you think might fit.” Cas looked around a little bit before he found one short black dress.

“Ooh! I love that one on you!” Jo shouted excitedly. “Turn around, do a little spin.” Jo ordered smiling widely. Cas blushed as he started turning in circles. “Totally looks good on you. It makes your eyes just stand out even more” Cas looked down at the soft black dress that flared at the waist. He grabbed the trench coat he had taken from his own closet and saw it cinched at the waist making it the same length as his dress. Cas’s frail body fit well in the outfit and he was emitting happy pheromones. Jo laughed at how pleased he looked in the dress,

“Come on, let’s go downstairs for more food. I’m starving!” Cas rolled his eyes at her cheer. They walked out together, smiling and making jokes with each other. Many other workers gave Cas a double take as he walked down the halls back downstairs.

“Hey you want anything?” Jo asked walking around her mom to grab at some bags of food.

“No I already ate.” he smiled, blushing under the stares of the kitchen workers.

“Castiel what are you wearing?” he heard his dad say from a corner. Cas tensed up and stared at his father.

“A dress?” he mumbled.

“Who’s I mean?”

“Jo’s” he gave a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry Ellen he’ll return it to your daughter as soon as he washes it and-” Ellen raised her hand at him, stopping him.

“Chuck I swear you need to stop rambling okay? It’s fine, I think he looks great and you should too.” Chuck blushed at Ellen’s remark.

“Of course I think he looks great? I’m sorry, I’m not used to your ways here. Castiel can I talk to you outside?” Chuck got up, latching his hand on Cas’s arm, dragging him outside the kitchen.

“What dad?” Cas asked defensively.

“Look, you don’t have to wear dresses anymore. You can wear whatever you want here. We can wear leggings and shirts and god you’re all clean! Wow!” Chuck muttered, running his hands through his own hair. “Son you look great, but I just want you to know you can do so many more things, dresses were meant to make the men feel bad about ourselves-”

“But I don’t!”

“-I know you don’t, but please-”

“This dress is prettier than anything I could have ever imagined wearing!”

“-I know! Listen,” Chuck took a deep breath. “Try learning to wear pants though, try to fit in here. Remember what your mother would say?” Chuck asked.

“Yeah, ‘if someone punishes you, you deserved it.’” Cas resigned.

“Now I want you to forget all she's ever taught you and start anew. Remember what I always taught you?”

“Yeah, ‘if people have a problem with me, fuck them’” Cas smiled.

“Good, I’m just saying I support you and if this is your decision, prepare for people who don’t share the same opinion.” Chuck hugged Cas tightly, “now go have fun with your friend.” Cas smiled again and ran off.  

“Be careful here son, you never know if something is going to go bad.” Chuck sighed to no one in particular before walking back inside.

 

 


	5. Gabriel

Sam laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky. He had been outside for hours waiting for Cas’s brother. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange and pink glow around the castle and trees. He was glad he was so small to be able to lay low, blending in with the tall grass. The entire time all he wanted to do was shift into his wolf form so he could get used to how much he was growing, but he didn't want to frighten Gabriel whenever he decided to show up. Everything was so quiet and peaceful until Sam barely caught the scent of an omega near him. His eyes popped open just as a honey colored wolf leaped over him, his paws landing soundlessly on either side of Sam’s head.

“What the heck!” Sam shouted, covering his face with his arms. The wolf began growling low in his stomach, eyes slitted, and teeth snarling as his face got closer to Sam’s. Sam felt fear run up his spine, but another more aggressive feeling tugged at his stomach, making him shift quicker than he has in his small six years of life, not caring for his ripped clothes as he rammed his entire wolf body against the other, switching their positions. Sam let out a low snarl of his own, but he wasn’t prepared for the whine that responded under him. Sam’s surprise made him back away from the omega. He sat down, slowly shifting back and grabbed at an extra long shirt he always kept on him, the omega mimicking his actions, completely stark naked. Sam looked away from the slightly larger omega, but was more curious about the sly smirk on the other’s face.

“Well I wasn’t planning on that development?” the other sneered.  “Name’s Gabriel, I’m Cassie’s little bro. Who are you? You _delicious_ smelling alpha.” Gabriel winked. Sam blushed, unsure of how to proceed.

“You should put some clothes on. I’m Sam, Dean’s little brother, I was supposed to bring you inside and show you to your room.” Sam huffed, getting up and brushing the grass off his shirt, it ran a bit past his knees covering himself nicely.

“Ooh, it’s getting late so I’d appreciate going inside right about now.” Gabriel got up, wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulder. “Lead the way little Sammy.”

“Only my brother get’s to call me that,” Sam pushed Gabriel’s arm off and lead the way inside. “Where’s the water you were supposedly getting?”

“I already brought it inside?” Gabriel ran back for his clothes before walking alongside Sam, unable to stop sniffing the air for his sweet candy smell.

“What?” Sam shouted, snarling back at Gabriel. “Why didn’t I see you?”

“Maybe because you were sleeping in the tall patch of grass right there?” Gabriel pointed back to Sam’s original spot, “and besides, I was in the wolf form so I just ran by you like three times before your mom said to wake you up.” Sam looked back at Gabriel, pulling a bitch face at how wide Gabriel’s smile was.

“What? I wasn't sleeping.”

“Yeah, you were. But I already know where my room is and I’ve got everything I need I think?” Gabriel tugged on his shirt, finally fully dressed.

“You realize I waited hours for you!” Sam ran inside, leaving Gabriel a few feet behind him. “Mom!” Gabriel heard Sam shout once inside. Gabriel ran in after him, following the candy shop scent. He walked into a large library where he could see Sam and his mother arguing in a corner. He ran up to them, just barely hearing the last of their conversation.

“But mom!”

“No buts Samuel! Now you will show our guest a great time and a show him your friendship, there is no discussion!” Sam looked down as Gabriel ran up to him, wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulders again.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Winchester we’ll get along!” Gabriel began pulling Sam towards the door again, “I’ll be on my best behavior don’t you worry!” Sam started struggling but Gabriel covered his mouth with his hand, “ We’ll be friends in no time!” Gabriel pushed Sam out the door before closing it behind him.

“What the hell!” Sam scoffed, removing himself from Gabriel’s arms.

“Look, your mom took us in even if your father wasn’t exactly pleased with the idea okay? Now I am _not_ letting my family get dragged out into the streets again because I couldn’t handle one little three year old by myself okay?”

“I’m six!” Sam put his hands on his hips, scowling.

“Sure squirt, now we are going to get along and look like happy friends okay? Or would you like to get in trouble with not only mama omega but papa alpha?” Gabriel countered with his own scowl. Sam shook his head slightly, “good, now let’s go play in my room, that place is loaded with toys!” Gabriel shouted as he removed his clothes again, shifting easily he ran off toward his room.

“Hey wait up!” Sam shouted before removing his shirt and taking a minute to shift. Gabriel slowed down as he rounded a corner, pausing to pounce on Sam again. Sam landed with a shock under Gabriel again, unbalanced with his fluffy tail.

“Hey! Cheater I don’t even know where your room is!” Sam whined, getting out of Gabriel’s hold.

“Oh right! You were sleeping you lazy dog!” Gabriel barked out a laugh before launching himself down the hall again. Sam wasn’t used to being picked on beside his brother but was surprised when a laughed emitted from his mouth. “That’s the spirit, come on Sammy!”

“I told you only Dean can call me that!” Sam shouted back, easily keeping up with Gabriel.

“Fine! I’ll have to come up with a new nickname for you then!” Gabriel rounded a corner and pushed against a door, swinging it open. Sam and Gabriel were playing all night until Jo came to tuck them into bed, Cas right behind her.

“Wow Cassie! You look hot!” Gabriel winked, causing Cas to blush. He was beginning to wonder if his face would just stay permanently red for how many times his skin flushed that afternoon.

“Thank you Gabriel, we have chores in the morning, courtesy of father so at least you got your fun tonight.

“Yeah yeah thanks for being the bringer of bad news Cas. See you bright in the morning then” he teased.

“Night Gabriel, you’re pretty cool you know that?” Sam said sarcastically as he left Gabriel’s room.

“Thanks Samm-o that means a lot to me” Gabriel crookedly smiled. “Night!” he shouted as Jo escorted Sam to his own room with Cas following. Once Sam was nice and tucked Jo turned to Cas,

“Do you want to say goodnight to Dean before you go to bed?” Cas thought it over before deciding to go check on Dean, he had wanted to apologize for his earlier behavior but Dean had been busy with his studies, and Cas didn’t want to interrupt.

“Sure I'll go with you.” he smiled up at her, she grabbed his hand and led the way back to Dean’s room. She knocked twice before calling out to him,

“Hey Dean, it’s Jo and Cas we’re coming in to tuck you into bed.” she said softly before entering. They entered the dark room and realized Dean was already asleep, granted he was in his wolf form outside on his balcony but he was fast asleep.

“Damn, his mom told him he couldn’t sleep outside anymore. Oh well, guess we’ll just have to wake him up then.” she smiled slyly, she walked up behind him and with angled precision she latching onto his back, grabbing a handful of fur behind his shoulder blades. His eyes flew open before he bucked to get her off, unintentionally growling and snarling at her.

“Hey it’s just me you snob!” Jo cried, Dean immediately stopped, shock clear on his wolfish face. Dean shifted, grabbing a robe from his bed and quickly wrapping himself.

“Sorry, but you shouldn’t sneak up on a guy who’s clearly asleep!” Dean barked.

“Well me and Cas only wanted to tuck in the wittle baby!” Jo teased.

“What?” Dean looked over at the door toward Cas, even in the darkness Cas and Dean could see the identical blushes that colored their cheeks. “Wow, you look amazing Cas,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, coughing at the crack of his voice. "Were you wearing that all day?"

“Thank you Dean and yes I was wearing this all day?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean unintentionally let out a possessive growl, blushing more than ever.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for my earlier coldness, especially considering you have been nothing but kind to me and my family. So sorry and goodnight.” Cas ruffled with the hem of his dress, unsure when he could leave.

“It’s no problem man, anytime?”  Dean stuttered, turning toward his bed "anytime? Anytime? Smooth Dean Winchester" Dean whispered to himself.

“Well I should go to bed…” Cas trailed off, looking toward Jo to see if he could leave from the awkwardness.

“Okay night Cas.” Jo called out, Cas walked out of the room, entering his own  “Night Dean.” Jo muttered before closing the door behind her.

“Night Jo!” Dean shouted back. Cas turned to Jo as she started walking back down the hall,

“Hey Jo!”

“Yeah?” she turned around but kept walking backwards.

“I’ll wash the clothes then give it back to you! I promise!” He cried out

“Keep them!”

“What?”

“I said keep them! They’re yours, you look better in them then I do!” she laughed. “Goodnight Castiel!” she shouted before turning the corner, out of Cas’s sight.

“Goodnight Jo Harvelle.” he smiled quietly to himself, he closed the door quietly and undressed before curling up in his wolf form in the bathroom, where he felt safer. He had never shown anyone his wolf form except his family members, not even while living in Metatron’s kingdom he had never had any reason to. Later realizing it was a special and pure thing he loved about himself, he never wanted to show anyone. He locked the door to the bathroom and lied down, ruffling his fur. He felt content in his own fur and fell asleep quickly to the noises of the forest outside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos! Your feedback is much appreciated :)


	6. 12 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a twelve year gap now, Dean's twenty two, Cas's twenty five. Cas has been secretly being used as a sex slave to his old pack as soon as Chuck died, ten years ago as soon as he was fifteen. No one knows about it except Sam. Dean needs to find a mate by the time his own father passes so he can be the lead alpha.

“So Alpha, what do you like to do for fun? Must be boring working all day by yourself?” slurred a tipsy Omega to Dean’s side.

“Yeah Alpha. Don’t you want an Omega by your side at all times? To help with your family’s business of course” another Omega winked.

“How would I do?” smirked a confident one. Dean had half the mind to growl at all the girls flirting with him and just walk away, but he knew his kingdom couldn’t suffer anymore. His father had purposely hosted these fancy galas to finally get Dean and Sam to find an Omega from another pack to mate, to create more treaties and alliances. He had little choice in the matter, therefore he took his time to find someone he was comfortable with, holding out as long as he could.

“Hey you with us?” an Omega brushed up against Dean’s side, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Oh yeah, totally, I love to just draw mostly do some sketches, pick up some new fighting techniques and racing horses.” Dean rambled, running his hand through his hair, trying to look for an escape from the party.

“Ooh, you must be good with your hands then?” a girl slithered right up against Dean, chewing on her bottom lip. Dean tried to keep the gag from showing on his face.

“You know I think it’s getting kind of late, so I’m going to go, and I’ll see you around sometime?” Dean fumbled, backing away from all the barbie dolls around him. All had blonde hair, blue or green eyes, and pale as fuck. Dean figured someone would like them, not his type, but he knew they were attractive so they shouldn’t have a problem finding a mate later tonight. Dean grabbed up a glass of alcohol before heading over to his brother to tell him he was turning in early. He would need to sneak up through the servant's corridor to his room if he wanted to go unnoticed by his father. Finally spotting the taller Winchester he rushed towards him.

“Hey Sammy, I’m checking in a bit early so enjoy your time, have fun.” Dean winked before turning toward the person his brother was talking to. He felt his breath hitch. There before him was the man with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. A mixture between sky blue and an ocean blue but brighter than anything his own green eyes had ever seen. Dean breathed through his nose, trying to get his racing heart beat to calm down. _Wrong_ _move_. Dean inhaled the most delicious scent of apple pie.

“Hey guys how’s it been” Dean strained, still keeping his eyes on Cas, noticing a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“Dean? Is something wrong?” he felt Sammy grasping at his shoulder, trying to break his eye contact with the other man.

“Sorry, no nothings wrong.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah Dean, maybe you should check in early” shit that voice, Dean almost moaned at how gravely and deep Castiel’s voice had gotten lately, he never liked the days he couldn’t see Cas but he realized it must have been weeks since seeing his favorite omega.

“No I’m fine really.” Dean murmured, smiling harder, showing off his canines.

“Dean didn’t you say you were heading to bed?” Sammy smirked, eyeing the two in front of him. Over the years they had gotten a bit distant but the attraction for each other could be seen by a blind man.

“Right, right. Yeah, maybe not though.” Dean still not breaking the eye contact. “I haven’t seen you in a while Cas, how’ve you been?” Cas was visibly getting uncomfortable with the stare down, but didn’t bother to break it either.

“I’ve been fine, working harder each year since my father passed but at least Ellen appreciates my working skills.”

“I’m sure your dad would be proud of the person you’ve become Cas, never doubt that.”

“Thank you Dean. I should get going though, I have a lot of work to do in the morning and I would not want to keep you from your own party.” Cas spoke professionally, turning toward Sam. “Thank you for convincing me to leave my room once in a while Sam. It was nice to see you again Dean, hopefully we can see each other at breakfast or lunch, if you’re not too busy with your own studies of course, or running a kingdom.” Castiel smirk before turning away without another back glance toward Dean. Sam immediately hitting Dean on the back of the head once Cas was out of sight.

“Dude what the hell?” Dean cried, getting out of range from Sam’s long limbs. “What was up with Cas? Is he pissed at me or something?” Sam cross his arms looking older than Dean for the moment.

“I don’t know Dean? Only the fact that Cas misses you and you make each time you see each other more awkward than ever?”

“Sam cool it with the bitch face” Sam’s eyes widened a bit before he tried to change his expression.

“Okay dude I can’t do that!”

“Those fucking eyes man, he’s beautiful! When did he become so grown up?” Dean smiled up at Sam.

“Look at yourself Dean! You’re already twenty two!” Sam shouted, turning to grab a drink from a passing waiter.

“Yeah and he’s already twenty five Sam!”

“Well would you like to sneak up to our room and talk this out? Your _feelings_ and all?” Sam smirked.

“Screw you Sammy. I’m heading to bed, I have an early meeting with some alpha about a treaty violation _again_. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah night Dean, and look I know you miss Cas too, he’s been struggling right under our noses. I learned what was up with him a while ago but there was something else too. So I finally went to talk to him this morning and he spilled what’s been up.”

“Something's wrong?” Dean asked oblivious. 

“You should really talk to him about it Dean. It can get kind of intense” Sam let out a sad smiled.

“I know, but you realize that first night he stayed with us, your birthday party and we could smell this amazing scent?”

“Yeah that was twelve years ago Dean?”

“Yeah well once we got to know him and everytime I passed through his room while he was in heat.” Dean took a few deep breathes to calm himself from thinking about those days, “I know now those freaking fairy tales were right, Sammy. But then he went on those weird herbal suppressants crap and I couldn’t smell him anymore. I want to be with him so badly, but you know dad has never approved. Especially now that I need to be able to become the next alpha.” Dean slumped his shoulders slightly.

“Hey that’s never stopped you from chasing a girl before and you know it.” Sam sneered.

“Well yeah, I needed to blow off some steam, trying to get Cas out of my head.” Dean shrugged.

“You should really consider Cas’s feelings during all that flinging around Dean!”

“I know, but I don’t even know how he feels about me! I could be barking up the wrong tree if anything. I need to know if he likes my smell, or can even smell me for one.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey we’ll talk in the morning, Sam. Night” Dean walked dejectedly toward the servant’s corridor, until he picked up the apple pie scent again. _Cas_. Dean followed the scent towards the kitchens, but then a strike of fear cut through. Dean didn’t realize he had started running until he mashed against the kitchen door and saw Cas being groped by a stranger, his mouth being crushed by another alpha, and Cas's hands trying to push away the other. Dean shifted, not caring for the ruined clothes, and grabbed onto the man, pushing him away from Cas. The man widened his eyes at the snarling wolf in front of him, blocking him from Cas.

“Like I said, stay away Balthazar!” Cas shouted fiercely, his own growl emitting from his mouth. Dean following it with a snarl, stalking toward Balthazar. The other didn’t bother shifting, instead scoffed and fixed the collar of his own shirt.

“Fine, but that’s your loss. Don’t think we’ll keep this offer opened for long. Think of all the riches you could have, far more than you have here in this wasteland.” he scoffed. Cas let out another growl, stepping away from Dean and got in Balthazar’s face.

“You will leave me and my family alone or I will personally kill you for trespassing on Winchester land! I've repaid that stupid debt okay?” Cas pushed Balthazar toward the door, Dean following him with his eyes. He never let up his defensive posture and instead continued to block his view of Cas.

“Oh honey, we’re not through with this.” Dean let out a possessive growl, ramming into Balthazar again. Balthazar fell against the wall he was rammed into, and stalked back to the party, brushing himself off.

“Dean you didn’t have to do that.” Cas mumbled. Dean’s confusion clear on his face, he shifted slowly, ignoring the cracks of pain from his bones as he fumbled toward Cas.

“Cas I smelled fear, how could I not come running for you?” Dean reached for his hands, holding them close. “Cas how do you feel about me?” Cas blushed at the sudden question.

“Dean I can’t” Cas mumbled, stepping away from him. That’s when Dean smelled the air again, trying to get a scent off of Cas but was confused when he really paid attention.

“Cas are you mated?” Dean struggled to breath, backing away. “Was I too late? Was it because of me? Did I push you away. Oh god Cas I’m sorry, I have no right to try to be with you then.” Dean stammered. “I’m sorry Cas. I wish you the best of luck though, I hope you’re happy.” Dean ran out of the room, shifting back so he could get out of the room quicker. He felt something tug at his heart and ran to his room. He sat on his balcony outside and let out sad howls all night, unable to stop himself even though he knew Cas was right across the hall. Cas had walked back to his room right after Dean, his own tears falling freely. Dean deserved an explanation, but if he reacted defensively about one single alpha wanting him to breed for him, how would he react to knowing the truth about _all_ his markings. He’s never told Dean anything about his life before the Winchesters, he believed it would be okay to make new memories with a happier household. But as soon as his father died, alpha’s from his old pack started looking for him, Cas later learning from experience that his dad had a huge debt to pay back their old pack, saying they would declare war on the Winchester’s kingdom if he personally didn’t pay for it. Cas’s dad had been exchanging sex for trying to repay the debt, Cas being the next oldest took up the job. He had gone on heavy suppressants, not wanting to alert anyone in the Winchester family. Yes, he had many mating marks, but did any of the other wolves value the true meaning of them? No. Cas laid down carefully on his bed, new bruises hurting him still. He couldn’t tell Dean, he was forced to tell Sam when he walked in on him having sex with an alpha named Alastair. Sam didn’t mean to make it worse for him, but challenging the alpha to get out of the kingdom got Cas a beating from the next alpha that came for him. Cas sighed into his pillow.

“How’d it turn to this?” Cas whined and let his tears keep running, not bothering himself with wiping them away. He went to sleep out of exhaustion, getting an uneasy sleep with each of Dean’s cries stabbing his heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!.. But am I really?....


	7. Cas's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's mention of rape in this chapter and it's not described in detail or anything, but if that's a trigger for anyone then just skip Sam's explanation, I'll leave a 'summary' of his shpeel at the end if you do skip it.   
> Mary died though, I didn't go into detail about it, just mentioned it.

Dean woke up to a terrible headache, he had been howling all night until he passed out, voice hoarse. He couldn’t believe the fact that Cas was mated. His omega was already mated. Yes _his_ omega. The heartbreak was too much for Dean to bear making him spend all day in bed, ignoring his advisors and councilmen knocking at his door. Even when Jo barged in he didn’t respond to her, nor Ellen or even Sam. He knew he had no right to go after Cas, he must have found someone special to him, and Dean knew he needed to accept that.

Then with that attitude he got up the three days later from bed, smiling, laughing and covering his earlier heartbreak. He went on with the day pretending everything was alright, ignoring Sam’s skeptical looks at meal times and kept working to distract himself, because that’s all Dean knew he needed. Distractions.

“Hey Dean, you need to finalize this treaty about land lines.” Sam interrupted Dean from his work.

“Yeah sure, bring it here.” Dean grabbed the paper, looking it over. “Wait? I thought we agreed to have our border end at the river? That was the border line between our lands?” Dean saw his land would be ending at the first tree entering the forest, making the entire forest his neighboring pack’s property. “Nope, get a message to them. We’re negotiating this now. Today. We are not going to lose the forest, we need that for when we shift, our pack is far bigger than them, it wouldn't be fair our land being cut in half.” Dean got up, handing Sam the paper as he passed.

“Hey Dean.” Sam whispered.

“Yeah what’s up Sam?” Dean pretended not to notice Sam’s visible flinch at the lack of his nickname.

“Have you seen Cas lately?” Sam began.

“No? I’ve been holed up with work lately Sam, it’s not like I can just stop?” Dean argued.

“It’s gotten worse.” Sam’s voice was emotionless, making Dean feel uneasy. He could smell the hesitancy cloud over Sam's original scent.

“What’d you mean?”

“Dean you know damn well what I mean, I can even smell it off of you.” Sam glared at Dean with all his might, trying to keep his voice quiet.

“Sorry Sam but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Look, Cas told me you saw his mating mark, but you deserve an explanation about how he got it.” Sam rubbing his face with his palms, “and all the other ones.” Sam added quieter, Dean barely caught it.

“Sam you better start explaining right now, ‘cause honestly I’m picking at scraps here. I have no idea what you’re trying to tell me.” Sam retreated to the door, peeking outside to make sure no one was around, then closed it, securing them in the room.

“Look you’re not going to like anything I’m about to tell you okay? But I need you to keep your emotions in check and not just shift and dash out across the lands.” Sam held his steady gaze toward his brother, Dean easily complying with a firm nod.

“No, I need you to promise me Dean.”

“I promise! Now spill!” Dean fumed, consumed with the suspense.

“You should sit,” Sam pulled Dean toward one of the tables in his room. “I should start from when I found out, then I’ll tell you everything Cas told me. I realize he should be the one to tell you but he’s too scared and frankly pretty embarrassed with the whole ordeal. So, let me begin.” Sam took a couple deep breaths and prepared to spill everything, finally able to share the burden of Cas’s secret. He wanted to be faithful to Cas because he was one of his best friends and he would never betray him, but he knew that Dean has a right to know what’s been happening in the castle. He’s surprised his mother hadn’t found out before she passed away, or Ellen or even his father, but he suspected if his dad knew he probably wouldn’t have done anything anyways. He hated his father sometimes.

“Okay well it was about eight years ago when I found out,  Cas promised me he got 'out' later that week, but I knew he didn’t, I kept seeing more bruises covering Cas’s legs or face, but I couldn’t physically do anything because I never saw him with anyone, except that first time. From then on I just saw the aftermath, . But eight years ago I saw him with this guy, he was disgusting and _reeked_ of alpha. It was disgusting Dean, I knew that wasn’t how a good alpha should smell like, I mean come on! We had dad for a father and pack leader, so I knew how bad an alpha could smell! But even dad didn’t smell as bad as this guy! It was really late at night and I really needed to run, my legs were getting antsy and I hadn’t shifted in over a month because of my studies here. So I got up and went down through the servant’s corridor, the one that lead straight to the kitchen then the side door, well I walked in on Cas having sex with that alpha but I knew something was off, I mean sure I was only like ten but I knew enough to tell it was not a mutual feeling. So I barge in there, of course I looked older because of my growth spurt and I just shifted and attacked this guy. I went berserk and I had no explanation for it, just yelling at the guy to stay away from Cas and that the guards would kill him if he decided to come back. He left pretty quickly, I think he realized I was another alpha, but not only that, the pack leader’s son. I don’t know if he thought I was his only son but he left and I tried to help Cas. He was shaking so hard Dean, tears were staining his face and his clothes were ripped off him. The pretty black dress completely torn in pieces. I took care of him that night, I bathed him, tried to get him to eat or drink but he just wanted to go to bed.

“That was the first time he was raped by an alpha. I asked dad to tighten the guards, get everyone out during the night shifts and look for anyone suspicions. Dad said he would, but then Cas started going on these weird suppressants and his smell completely changed. He stopped talking to me or Gabriel, we thought it was just because his dad just passed, but then we started noticing a bunch of marks on his skin. Bruises, cuts and mating marks. We still couldn’t smell him, but the mark’s patterns changed every so often. I realized he must still be getting taken advantage of at night, and I thought it was people in the staff that started letting alphas in, I banished so many people Dean, without any proof too. Destroyed their pack bond with us, and they left. But I thought I was doing what was right for Cas. This has continued for _eight_ _years_ Dean.” Sam drew a shaky breath, before continuing. He could smell the anger and worry radiating off of Dean, “I finally asked him the day of that gala when you caught him with Balthazar.” Sam sneered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “It took me years to finally get the courage to talk to him, he’s been avoiding me, I’ve been busy with my studies, and Gabriel has been who knows where all these years? I don’t think you realize Dean, Gabriel left his own brother behind once Chuck died. That _month_ he left without a word to me or to Cas, not even a letter was found. The world was against Cas, and I couldn’t find the damn time to try to get him to tell me what was wrong. I asked and he finally spilled though, so easily too I feel like he’s accepted his fate and wouldn’t do anything about it anymore. His parents did some things to their last pack leader, granted he deserved every single scratch, they attacked him trying to keep him from taking their friend’s newborn pup from them. It’s a tradition they’ve done for years apparently, all pups are taken from their parents at birth and given to the pack leader. In this case Metatron, he would ‘raise’ them and if they presented as an omega they would live a long life as a sex slave. Cas’s parents were in hiding because they kept both Cas and Gabe. Chuck himself was an omega trying to act like an alpha. One night they attacked the leader though, Cas’s mom died. Chuck was heart broken and his act was up. Chuck offered himself as a personal sex slave while waiting to see what Cas or Gabe presented as, hoping for an alpha in one of them. He tried protecting them as long as he could. But as soon as Cas turned ten they needed to leave, he presented as an Omega, and statistically Gabe would too. And he did. But they left and started wandering different lands, Gabe almost died from malnourishment. Eventually a couple years later they found mom.” Sam paused to smile a small smile. “She of course let them stay here, but one day Metatron’s men came and confronted Chuck, saying they had a debt to repay the kingdom for ‘not turning in Cas and Gabe as omega’s to Metatron, Chuck once again bargained and he agreed to having sex with willing alpha’s from their pack to keep Gabe and Cas safe. Once Chuck died though, they came looking for Cas. Taking him out of the castle while we were playing with Charlie and Kevin in my room. He was raped right outside the castle Dean. And we didn’t do anything!” Sam stopped for a minute, willing to slow down his heart rate. “Then Balthazar came back that gala night and offered Cas to go to some breeding organization over at Metatron’s pack again, Cas refused but Balthazar didn’t stop, that was the third time he came by. Dean if you hadn’t stepped in when you did Balthazar would have raped him and just left Cas on the floor bruised again. That’s everything I know, that’s everything that’s happened.” Sam rubbed his face with his palms again, trying to keep calm. But Dean, Dean smelled horribly. Sam looked wide eyed toward him,

“Dean you promised not to do anything yet.” Sam got up, holding onto Dean’s shoulders.

“Sammy, thank you for telling me. I’m going to have to ask you to unhand me and leave my room.” Sammy let go immediately at how calm Dean’s voice was, his smell saying otherwise of course. “Now unless you would like to get serious injuries I suggest you leave my room.” Sam backed away from his brother.

“Dean?”

“I promised didn’t I? I’m not going to bombard Cas this minute, I just need to process this information.” Dean hadn’t moved a muscle the entire time Sam was confessing.

“Yeah okay, I’m going to have a guard right outside your door anyways Dean.” Sam retreated from the room and practically started running to get a guard when he heard furniture being thrown around inside Dean’s room.

After about an hour Dean collapsed, surrounded by pieces of furniture and ruined fabrics. He breathed deeply in and out, Cas was hurting, _his_ Cas was hurting. And for eight years too. Dean felt useless, he should have seen it, should have spent more time with him.

“Okay, no you know what? I’m going to make this up. I’m going to go find him, and I’m just going to tell him how I feel and tell him I know about his past and everything and then I’m going to fight off any other alphas. Yeah! Good plan Dean. Thank you Dean. Dammit that’s not good enough.” Dean started debating with himself. He knew the physical damage wouldn’t last as long as the mental.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted. He ran out of his room in search of the omega. Walking right past the guard Sam set up. He was going to confess his feelings then tell him he still had the rest of his life to make up not being there, no matter how long it took. He was going to make everything right, starting with apologizing, then challenging the other alpha. He found Cas in the kitchen, starting the main course of the night’s dinner. Ellen and the other cooks were no where to be seen, which Dean was grateful for.

“Cas!” Dean ran toward the small omega, hugging him without another thought. “God I’m so sorry! I don't think there are words for how sorry I am. I know about your other pack okay? And I promise from this day on you, Cas, you are my main priority. Taking care of you and making sure you’re happy everyday.” Dean leaned back, pressing their foreheads together. Cas’s eyes filled with tears at the sudden confession, breathing in the scent of Dean. The soft leathers and forest mixed with the scent of campfires smell still as prominent as all those years ago.

“Dean none of this has been your fault, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I just figured you were too busy for a stupid omega to ruin your chances of winning the favor of your new pack.” Cas started mumbling.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Dean grabbed Cas’s chin, forcing him to look into his green eyes. “You are not some stupid omega okay? You are my crazy, funny, sarcastic, shy, cute, and lovable mate.” Cas felt his breath hitch at Dean’s last words, Dean himself not realizing he let it slip.

“Do you mean that?” Cas whispered, his heart beating erratically.

“Every word baby.” Dean smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, making Cas let out a soft laugh.

“You really need to work on your timing for making jokes Dean.” Cas smiled, leaning into Dean for another hug. He inhaled as much of Dean’s scent as he could, praying he wasn’t dreaming. He pinched himself on his arm.

“Nope not dreaming.” he smiled. Dean barked a laugh.

“Nope, not dreaming.” Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, tilting his head as they brushed their lips. Cas was about to lean into the kiss fully, if it weren’t for the entire cooking staff to decide _now_ was the time to come back inside. Cas practically jumped back into work, distancing himself from Dean as fast as he could. He knew Dean still had to pick a partner suitable for the kingdom, considering his coronation ceremony was next week. Dean frowned at the sudden empty feeling in his stomach. That hug was the first physical contact they had with each other in ten years, other than the time they held hands when they met. Cas busied himself again with the food as Ellen came up against Dean.

“So you decide to show that pretty boy face around here again?” Dean smiled at Ellen.

“Figured you missed it after so long.”  
“I actually thought you moved away to be honest, found a pretty girl and moved to live in her pack, it’s been like eight years now?” Ellen sneered.

“Yeah Ellen, it has.” Dean smiled before Ellen smacked him on the back of the head hitting every possible piece of skin she could see. “Ellen, what are you doing?” Dean cried, trying to run away from her hands.

“That’s what you get! You decide one day you’re just not going to visit me down here huh? Mary raised a better kid than that!” Ellen kept scolding Dean, but refrained from hitting him.

“I’m sorry Ellen! I just got so caught up with my studies and my work, I become the leader of the pack next week you know that right?” Dean defended himself. Ellen scoffed before rolling her eyes.

“Whatever you say Dean, but I know you better than that. I expect a daily report from you now that I see you’re not dead!”

“What?”

“You heard me son! You come downstairs and eat at least one meal with me, or just talk, point is, you come see me!” Ellen crossed her arms, Dean could hear the undertone of alpha in her voice.

“Yes ma’am.” Dean agreed. “What’s for dinner anyways?” Dean allowed his nose to guide him around the kitchen.

“Stew, now leave us alone so we can focus and have the food out on the table on time. Especially Cas.” Ellen smirked. Dean and Cas sported matching blushes as Dean got out of the kitchen. He decided he should check on the guards and make sure everything was protected for night to come. He was going to fight for Cas everyday if he needed to, he was going to protect his mate at all costs, he loved him enough to _want_ to protect him. Dean smiled at the realization, he loved Cas. He truly loved something, he had decided if he was going to admit to loving something or someone, it would be Cas. With that thought, Dean howled in the setting sun, calling all of the guards toward him. He had a game plan for when those sons of bitches decided to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Chuck payed with his body to repay a debt, the debt being not turning in his omega sons to Metatron to become sex slaves, which continued for about two years until he died, Cas being the oldest of the family took on the 'job.' He's been visited many times by different alphas mating him, but each week and a half a new alpha would mark him with a new mating mark. Sam tried to help, but whatever he did always backfired. Gabe leaving is mentioned, but we'll get into that next update.


	8. Dinner

“So Dean, anything new about the treaties? Land borders? Relationships?” Jo drew out, quickly taking a bite of her dinner. Dean hadn’t joined his family for dinner for a couple of months, looking back now he didn’t understand how he could have not noticed Cas’s earlier changes. Now when he glanced over towards Cas, he could at least see a positive change. For one, Cas was actually at the table _eating_ , which to Sam’s surprise, was shoveling his food in his mouth. Cas would blush each time he made eye contact with Dean across from him, quickly looking down at his food with a small smile on his face. Dean’s inner alpha purred at the light pink on his mate’s face. Sam kept the smirk on his face during entire dinner period, chuckling occasionally when Cas was caught staring at Dean, flusteredly dropping his spoon in his bowl.

“Dean?” Jo tried again.

“Oh what was that?” Dean released Cas from his gaze to stare at Jo.

“I asked if there was anything new going on in your life.” Jo tried to keep the teasing tone out of her voice, but failed easily. “Any treaties reviewed over again? Finally realizing you really like the sound of one of the requests a pack leader made? Maybe something that was always there that you figured out you liked?” Dean didn’t pick up on the sarcastic tone and answered seriously,

“No? Most of the treaties or land patrol ideas from other packs in the region are idiotic and basically suicidal. There have been a bunch of requested treaty agreements that contradict others lately, which makes my job harder having to review each aspect of the request. That’s about it though?” Dean went back to eating his dinner, throwing a quick glance toward Cas’s direction. Jo let out a smile before sighing an okay to Dean. The dinner conversation ceased until Ellen came running in from the kitchen doors.

“Mom?” Jo immediately standing, starting for her mother. Ellen held up a hand to her daughter, making her stop where she was.

“Gabriel.” she breathed. “He’s back.”

⧖⧖⧖

Sam paced in front of the room Cas and Gabriel were currently occupying, Cas asking to speak to his brother first. Dean nor Sam could hear anything beyond the door, leaving Dean to sit on the wall by the door watching Sam pace in front of him.

“Okay dude stop it, you’re going to stink up the entire hall.” Dean covered his nose, trying to keep out the worry and anxious smells emitting from Sam.

“Sorry man, I can’t help it.” Sam sat down opposite of Dean, leaning his head against the wall. “I haven’t seen Gabriel in eight years-”

“We all haven’t?”

“-No but listen, we left off at an awkward stop. I-” Sam began, taking a deep breath. “I kissed him.”

“So?”

“So!” Sam scoffed, “At first I thought I ruined our friendship when he disappeared the next morning. I couldn’t help it you know? I could smell him everyday and I had no clue if he could smell me too. I just went for it.” Sam ran his hand through his hair nervously.

“It’s going to be fine Sam, I promise.”

“This isn’t really something you can promise about Dean.” the boys sat in silence, waiting for the door to open to let them in.

 

Cas could smell the anxiety and the worry outside of the bedroom he was with Gabriel in. Gabriel had cuts and bruises covering his body which Cas was cleaning to bandage up.

“What were you thinking Gabriel?” Cas argued.

“Look big bro, you would have done the exact same. At least I’m alive right?” Gabriel teased, slightly flinching from the burn of alcohol on his cuts.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew? Why didn’t you contact for the last eight years?” Cas whispered back after a moment of silence. Gabriel placed his hand on top of Cas’s head.

“You’ve been helping me since birth Cassie, the _least_ I could have done was try to get you out of this stupid ‘debt,’ or whatever excuse they’re calling it. It just took a little longer than I thought, it took about three years to build up the strength and confidence I needed to even enter the pack as an alpha. Then several more to become Metatron’s main macho, before I knew it, time just slipped away you know? ” Gabriel hissed as Cas pressed down on a deep cut across his stomach, blood seeping through the white bandages.

“So you attack Metatron without letting me know where you even were? I thought you were dead by now!” Cas turned his big blue eyes toward Gabriel’s golden orbs.

“If attacking Metatron is what it takes to get you off the hook, then hells yeah! I would do it all over again too! And the timing felt right. Look Cassie, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything, but I didn’t want any alpha barging in here and hurting you to see if we had any connections. If I didn’t succeed, then they would probably try to find out what pack I belonged to and attack without a second thought. But listen, the reason I needed to leave, not only was there a death warrant on my head but I heard things while I was there. Bad things.” Gabriel leaned closer to Cas, “they’re planning on attacking the Winchester pack in three moons.” he whispered. Cas scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Gabriel I am not in the mood for games. Are you being serious?” Cas began slowly,

“Of course! Cas I wouldn’t joke about an attack! Considering this one involves my family. Metatron is gathering more allies by the minute, and if your little mate over there doesn’t pull his act together soon and start making better allies with his neighbors, then you can kiss all this goodbye. We would land back right where we started, in Metatron’s pack again.” Cas couldn’t help the shudder running down his spine.

“Why are they attacking?” Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing,

“Dean ‘injured’ Balthazar at the last gala a couple weeks ago, I knew if I didn’t act soon then the attack would take place. The night Balthazar came back I attacked. I tried Cas, I really did. There was just too many of them, I miscalculated when the guards would change and when the alphas left for their hunt. I was so stupid! I fell right into a trap, all six alphas jumped me, figured out I was an omega but I left before they did anything to my precious virginity.” Gabriel teased, his humor stale.

“I’m glad. Wait how did you know me and Dean were mates?”

“Are you serious?” Cas tilted his head slightly, “Cas you realize I won best nose two years in a row while here right?” Cas smiled, before hitting him.

“Cassie what the heck!” Gabriel tried to cover himself, but his injuries didn’t allow him much leverage to move. Cas suddenly hugged Gabriel tight,

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Gabriel relaxed in his brother’s embrace, seeking comfort in the omega’s familiar scent.

“I won’t, I promise I’ll always come back to you bro.” Gabriel smiled. Cas released Gabriel and went to open up the door for the other set of brothers, allowing Sam to pass by him, reaching for Dean.

“Oh my god Gabriel, are you okay?” Sam practically ran to the bed Gabriel was sitting on, legs dangling off the edge. Sam embraced Gabriel in a hug before he could stop himself. Gabriel awkwardly kept his arms at his sides, holding his breath to not smell the alpha.

“Hey Sammy.” he let out weakly when Sam pulled back, keeping his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. Sam didn’t bother telling Gabriel not to call him that, too busy trying to memorize Gabriel’s features again. He smiled at the red tint on Gabriel’s cheeks, reddening when their gazes locked.

“Sorry,” Sam cleared his voice, backing away from Gabriel.

“It’s fine.” Gabriel got up to go back to his brother, leaving Sam by the bed. “Whoa Dean-o you’re here?” Gabriel teased, hugging Dean instead.

“Gabe you should go to Jody to stitch you up, these bandages aren’t going to hold for long.” Gabriel was still shirtless and only in a small cloth wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah sure, I’ll just head out then.” Gabriel left without another glance toward Sam.

“Hey you good?” Dean asked to his brother.

“I really ruined it didn’t I?” Sam looked heartbroken, his face contorted in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked from Dean’s side.

“Sammy kissed your brother the night before he disappeared, he thinks it’s his fault.” Cas tilted his head in confusion, _the timing felt right_ , Gabriel’s words echoed in his mind. Cas cleared his throat,

“Sam, Gabriel went to go attack Metatron because he found out about my debt.” he whispered, trying to believe it himself, _would Gabriel have left if Sam didn’t kiss him? The timing was too close to each other, too suspicious._ Cas thought it over in his head, _no Sam needs a friend right now to tell him what he needs to hear._ “Sam, did you hear me?” Cas asked him, walking toward the taller brother.

“Yeah, no I got it. It’s just, he could have died and I would be left here thinking it was my fault. Dammit I should be with him getting his stitches, trying to help him in anyway I can.” Sam left the room, heading for the hospital wing where he could smell Gabriel walked. Cas scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking everything over.

“Cas, when is the next alpha coming?” Dean whispered. Cas visibly flinched at Dean’s cold tone.

“In two Saturdays from now, midnight.” Cas whispered back, realizing the next full moon would be that week, the third would be in sixty days. “Dean there’s something I need to tell you that Gabriel learned while he was at Metatron’s kingdom.” Dean walked closer to Cas,

“What?”

“Metatron’s planning an attack on your pack, by the third full moon we’re going into war whether we like it or not. He’s gathering allies by the minute Dean, because you defended me from Balthazar. He showed up injured, he’s one of Metatron’s strongest allies in the region. His military alone are full of alphas, not a single omega is there. By our ratios that’s ten omegas per one of their alphas. We rebelled Dean, against Metatron's exact orders, we are all being hunted, we will all be killed, unless we get some allies around our region.” Cas’s words cut into Dean’s heart, realizing his original plan against Metatron was going to be put into effect a little sooner than expected.

“Cas, remember what I promised? I’m going to keep you safe, even if I die okay?” Dean hugged Cas tightly. “I got a plan.” he whispered against Cas’s neck, “and I will win.” Cas breathed in Dean’s scent, allowing himself to relax.

“Okay, I trust you. I trust you Dean” Cas sighed.


	9. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm going out of town for about three days without internet! *crying face* I know! But as soon as I get back I'll be sure to update! Enjoy this chapter for now ;)

“Sam what are you doing here?” Gabriel asked, pulling on a pair of pants Jody let him borrow. Sam stared at Gabriel’s bare chest, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“I, um. I-” Sam took a shaky breath, “Castiel told me why you left.” Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly, he looked away, avoiding Sam’s eyes.

“Sammy, there’s more to the story than I told him.” he whispered. He caught Sam’s gaze, holding it till he felt tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I was stupid and idiotic and scared and I was just- I’m sorry okay?” Gabriel stammered, running a hand through his hair several times. “I left because I was scared of how I felt about you, you kissed me for christ's sake! I didn’t know what to do! How could I have enjoyed myself with a person I love who smells like the most delicious fucking candy shop while Cas was still in trouble!” Gabriel began pacing in front of Sam, releasing all the pent up feelings he had over the years. “Look Sammy, I know for a _fact_ we are mates, I seeked out a healer from a family friend’s pack, she told me I already found my mate. When I asked if she knew who all she could tell me was based on our scents, I smelled like a mixture between a candy shop and honey with lemons. I knew what we both smelled like, so it didn't really take that much time for me to realize we were and _are_ mates. But I needed the confirmation that our feelings weren't just temporary. I left because I needed that information, I was scared of us, and I wanted to know if there even was a chance of us.” Gabriel slumped dejectedly on the hospital bed he was on. “I'm sorry, you deserved an explanation, a chance to know what I was feeling. But I left, and I kept you in the dark, and that is my biggest regret out of these past years.” Sam stared at Gabriel for a minute, letting his words sink in. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s chin and stared into his eyes. The color of whiskey in the sunlight shined back at his own mixture of colors.

“Gabriel, I don't care about that. If you needed to be sure you could have asked me. I would gladly have said how much I love you. You and all your pranks, annoying jokes and loud voice. I love you, and I knew you were my mate as soon as I could smell you. It was completely by accident too, you were going into your heat when you ran out of those annoying suppressant pills. I was heading to your room to see if you wanted to play with me, god you smelled just as delicious as you described me, it took all my free will not to just burst into your room and take you there. God I was eight at the time! I didn't even _know_ about sex! All I could feel at that moment was I needed to get closer to that smell.” Sam brushed his nose against Gabriel’s neck, breathing in heavily. “I didn’t think you liked me back when you left, I felt something in the pit of my stomach that kept gnawing at me, it hurt so much. I guess that makes sense now that we realize we're mates.” Sam chuckled, kissing every piece of flesh he could see, teeth barely grazing the skin. Gabriel let out a small moan, instantly red when Sam looked him in surprise. Gabriel’s expression softened at Sam’s amused look,

“Shut up and kiss me already.” he grumbled, sliding his arms around Sam’s neck bringing him closer. Sam eagerly kissed Gabriel hungrily, Sam’s tongue asking for entrance which Gabriel easily granted, allowing their tongues to intertwine. Sam and Gabe were eating up each other’s moans when Dean and Cas walked in.

“Hey!” Dean barked, growling at Gabriel’s hold on his brother. Sam flushed red before released Gabe,

“Ever heard of knocking Dean-o?” Gabriel asked, breathlessly. Cas tilted his head, any sense of rebellious attitude from Gabriel was completely gone when he looked like a small pup out of breath, reddening with every word.

“Gabriel are you okay?” Cas asked warily, able to smell the happy and fondness from his brother.

“Yeah yeah I was doing pretty good until you and your boyfriend walked in.” he murmured. It was Cas and Dean’s turn to flush red with Gabriel’s words.

“Gabriel since you're not busy at the moment we would like your input about our plans on how to defeat Metatron in this battle.” Cas said steadily, challenging Gabriel to disagree with his words.

“Nope, course not big bro. I'm there for you, let’s go.” Gabriel quickly stood, slipping on a shirt before tugging Sam along with him to follow Cas out the door.

All four boys walked to the conference room, already filled with several pack leaders upon Dean’s request.

“Please, be seated.” Dean raised his hand before him, motioning for everyone to take their seats. Cas, Gabriel and Sam stood against the wall closest to the door, prepared to be silent throughout the entire meeting.

“Pack leaders, it has come to my attention that our rival pack has spoken of an attack on our kingdom in three moons. In approximately sixty days there will be a military consisting not only of Metatron’s army, but several others. He is gathering up as many alliances within his region by the minute, and I need to know if you’re all prepared to go into this battle alongside me and my people. I understand if you do not wish to fight, I will allow you to leave at once if that’s the case. Anyone wishing to leave may stand now.” Dean looked at each individual leader in the eyes, waiting for someone to stand.

"How do you know this source is true to their word?" Crowley asked, to the left of Dean.

"I know they're true to their word because he is my mate's brother." Dean held his hard expression, challenging anyone else to question him.

“If I may, pack leader Winchester, I cannot speak for the others but my people and I have already discussed the prospect of battles when we first became friends with your family, and we have always been prepared to stand alongside you, no matter the cost.” pack leader Bradbury spoke out.

“As will I” Mrs. Tran agreed, nodding heads with Mrs. Bradbury across her.

“Thank you I greatly appreciate that.” Dean had known Charlie and Kevin’s pack would be willing to join him, but he wasn't sure about the other alliances.

“Well, I guess I shall join this crazy hunt then, I _am_ the one with the strongest army out of all of us, other than you Winchester.” Crowley huffed, “my people and I will fight, you won’t get all the victory cheers moron.” Dean smirked, Crowley was the one alliance he always was hesitant about, he didn't like him as a person, but his loyalty was strong.

“Thank you Crowley, who else?” Dean looked around the room again.

“I will ya idjit.” Bobby mumbled hesitantly, “I for one don't want to see you dead, but if they're bringing the fight anyways, might as well right?” Bobby looked at the crowd around the table, glaring at a couple of leaders who still looked concerned.

“Thank you Bobby.” Dean smiled, Bobby seemed to break the dam of hesitancy, the remainder of the leaders easily joining the battle.

“Count me in brother” Benny said enthusiastically. “Finally get to gank some monsters.”

“You may have my assistance Winchester.” Gadreel agreed.

“My family owes a great deal to yours Dean, I will join.” Anna smiled. Dean nodded and looked at the last member.

“Alright! Fine if we're going out in a blaze of glory so be it!” Rufus finally agreed under the stares of the other leaders.

“Great, now here’s how the plans going to go down.” Dean smirked.

Cas let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, he was truly scared of what would happen with their plan if someone walked out of the room. Sam and Gabriel were still watching Dean recite the plans they hadn’t heard yet, Cas had already placed his input and didn't bother listening again. Instead he stared at Dean, watched how his shoulders moved when he talked, took a deep breath before ranting off who’s army would go where. He was too far into his thoughts he didn't realize Dean had turned around and was talking to him.

“Cas are you okay?” Dean asked, eyebrows furrowing. Cas blushed,

“Yes Dean, I'm fine.”

“Good, come here.” Dean smiled. “Leaders, this is my mate that Metatron is threatening to hurt because I defended him from Balthazar.” Cas tilted his head, _Metatron wasn't coming here for him was he? Could that be the case considering Dean did defend him?_ “Cas let me introduce you to these wonderful leaders that my parents had the privilege of working with.” Dean stood, taking Cas’s hand to lead him to each member. “This is Mrs. Bradbury, Charlie’s mom. She is the fastest runner as well as the swiftest of killers. She has mastered the ability to stay human but have the senses, strength and mind of a wolf. She doesn't need to shift anymore and can kill more humans or wolves than any alpha I have met.” Cas bowed his head a little bit at the strong woman. But he caught her scent as Dean started to pull him toward the next member.

“Wait, are you an omega?” Cas’ eyes widened as she nodded silently.

“I have also been able to control that little voice in the back of my head telling me to obey any alpha near me.” she smiled widely, showing off her own canines in pride. Cas smiled along with her, then fumbled toward the next member.

“This is Mrs. Tran, now honestly I don't think we could survive without her strength. She is able to use her alpha voice in a way _I_ don't even understand. She can make you feel and act brave, willing enough to kill yourself with a simple set of words.” Cas gulped quietly, telling himself not to make Mrs. Tran angry.

“Don't worry sweetie, I wouldn't dare use it on such a pretty mate like yourself.” she teased. Cas walked with Dean meeting the rest of the leaders. Crowley; the mysterious, Bobby; the passionate, Gadreel; the blacksmith, Benny; the fighter, Anna; the one with the cleanest cuts, and Rufus; the wreckless.

Each member had earned own title and were known for their own strengths, Cas felt more optimistic about their winnings the more he got to know the leaders. Each pack leader would train their armies to go into battle with the other seven packs, as well as mixing different pack members together to see how well they could fight together.

By the time the next alpha came to take Cas, Dean’s plans were ready. They caught the loose alpha; Michael, and got information out of him. He confirmed Metatron would be attacking at the third full moon, but what surprised Dean was Michael wanted to join his army against Metatron.

“Why?” Dean asked the chained up alpha. He had been beaten for information by little, weak looking Anna.

“I have my reasons.” Michael spat, unbothered by the blood flowing out of him.

“Like I would allow you to join my ranks, how would I know if you were just trying to kill us from the inside? Especially considering you came here to hurt one of the omegas in my charge!” Dean didn't let on that Cas was his mate, not wanting to give more information out to the stranger than necessary.

“You don’t.” Dean took a step closer to the alpha, he could only smell the honesty off him and he didn't want to acknowledge that fact.

“Tell us why then.” he pressed.

“Lucifer.” Dean shared a confused look with Anna.

“Go on.” he pushed.

“He was my brother, and Metatron killed him. Right before my eyes!” Michael finally looked up into Dean’s eyes, glazed over with unshed tears. “We had both presented as alphas, Metatron was so _proud_ at the time, even if we were late.” Michael’s voice took on an eery tone of murderous revenge. “God I was only eighteen at the time. He gave us a chance to find our _true mates_. Ha! It was such fairy tale crap! He let us wander the kingdom grounds, as if our true mates would actually live in the same pack as us! I knew he was pulling our legs but Lucifer _did_ find her. She was beautiful, I admit. Luci took her to Metatron, thinking the pack leader would _actually_ let him _leave_ and start a family of his own. He was so naive! Metatron took his mate, saying ‘she’s an omega, she’s meant for all alphas!’ You don't understand what this means though. As soon as you are in range of your mate you instantly bond, you feel connected to them and you adore them. The minute you actually _mate_ , and mark the other, you're screwed. Luci already _marked her_! He was practically dead when she was gone from his sight. When you mate then all sense goes out the window, that person is _yours_ and _only yours_. She was taken away and raped, alpha after alpha. Lucifer felt every ounce of pain she did, he didn’t even last two minutes without her. Metatron got tired of his begging and pleading, I felt so bad for him. I tried telling him to pretend it doesn't hurt, pretend nothing was wrong, don’t give the pack leader a reason to hurt you or her anymore. Metatron killed him right there, Luci didn't get to scream, but his mate did. She felt his pain, felt his soul leave his body. Felt him _dying_!” Michael took one shaky breath after another. “She still lived, not for long though. Like I said, once your mate is gone, you might as well be. I watched Metatron kill my brother! I am asking, begging! You to let me join your army and let me kill those alphas that took advantage of my brother’s mate! I at least owe that to him!” Michael collapsed from his chains, letting them bite into his skin. Dean could still smell the sincerity pour out of the shaking body, Anna could too because all she needed to do was place a hand on Dean’s shoulder to know she believed him too.

“Benny!” Dean called from where he was standing. Benny ran down a couple of stairs, looking at the weeping mess to Dean and Anna.

“Yeah brother?”

“I need you to clean this one up. He’s joining the ranks.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure about this Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy, you weren’t there, you didn’t see him or smell him for that matter. You could smell the honesty on him, I understand why he would want to join, you should too. We’re both brothers and we both found our mates, how crazy is that?” Dean sighed. It had been fifty days since they added Michael, Dean still having to defend him, which meant they had ten days exactly until Metatron attacked.  “What would you do or want if I was killed and Gabriel was taken from you?” Dean challenged. Sam visibly flinched.

“Yeah okay I see your point, doesn’t mean I have to like him.” Sam surrendered.

“Haven't asked you to, I would say just learn to fight with him but you’re not going out there.”

“Wait what?” the disbelief clear on Sam’s face. “I’m not fighting with you guys?”

“Of course not Sammy, why would I make my brother go into battle with me? I’m not even letting Cas or Gabriel. You guys are all staying behind, this is my fight, my kingdom I need to protect.” Dean stood from his seat in his room, walking toward Sam, leaning against his bed’s railing.

“Why not?”

“Cause you’re my brother! Cause I love you all and I would never risk you guys getting hurt.”

“But Dean you need more fighters! I've been training with all the others!” Sam argued.

“No Sammy!”

“Dean!”

“I said no!” Dean’s alpha voice was echoed by his pack leader presence, Sammy trying to disagree but the presence was too strong. “You are not going Sammy, that is a direct order by your pack leader.” Sammy couldn’t tell what Dean was feeling by his blank expression. Sammy wanted to fight, but there was no way anyone could go against the orders of a leader. “Now go to your mate Sammy, and try to relax, I'll be gone for a couple days to set up the wolves on the front lines, but I will be back okay? I promise you that, goodbye Sammy.” Sam automatically started walking out the door.

“Jerk” was all Sammy could muster before he closed the door behind him.

“Bitch,” Dean chuckled at the door, unsure if Sammy even heard it. Dean didn't like having to use his authority on people, much less his brother, but he knew no one has ever been able to break out of a direct order, not even himself. Sammy was safer with Gabriel and Cas here, at home, giving Dean something to fight for when he joined his people. Dean started packing for the journey, hoping to slip out before anyone else visited him. He would take Michael with him, placing him in the first wave of wolves attacking the front lines. He had faith in him, but Dean hoped his decision was the right one.

⧖⧖⧖

 

“Dean said what?!” Cas shouted, Sammy had just returned from his talk with Dean, angry at his decision to leave him here.

“Cas I can’t go anywhere, he gave me a direct order, as a pack leader, I don't think you understand how powerful Dean is. There has never been anyone that has been able to break the hold of an order, you can feel it in your head. If you even try, your head burns and starts hurting like crazy! I know because I've been trying since I was little, dad said it would come in handy one day.”

“Maybe today is that day?” Gabriel countered from across the room they were in.

“What do you mean?” Cas tilted his head.

“Maybe your dad knew something like this could happen, that Dean would throw himself head first into whatever threat in the name of his family, but that one day he would need you there by him and would tell you not to.”

“I don't know Gabe, that seems really thought out though? My dad was more of a shoot first ask questions later sort of guy so I doubt he would take the time to figure this stuff out.” Sammy looked skeptically toward Gabe.

“Okay, but we know the plan though, if you're able to fight this hold then we can all go and help Dean.” Gabriel argued.

“Let’s just go over the plan again okay? See where we would need to go to help.” Sam reasoned. All three boys nodded and walked back toward the conference room they had left maps and navigation tools.

“The third moon is coming in ten days exactly, that means Dean’s first group will be attacking after Metatron goes through the only entrance into this region, through Mrs. Tran’s land. Remember Dean saying how there are people hiding out there and trying to figure out their numbers and have been reporting it back to Dean? Gabriel go find those reports.” Cas took charge immediately upon entering the room, Gabriel sprinted from the room to Dean’s study, where he had been keeping all of the attack plans. “We have people placed all throughout this region in a single line, Michael already spilled most of Metatron’s battle plans but there are pockets in his story? But if they really are traveling as fast as he described, that means they'll be here _before_ the third moon. Where is Dean stationed Sam?” Cas’s voice getting quieter with every word.

“Second line, Charlie's land.” Cas calculated out where Metatron’s people would be at their pace.

“Sam this doesn't make any sense? By these calculations and considering when they headed down toward this region then they should be here now?”

“Castiel!” Gabriel shouted from the entrance. Cas and Sam eyes widened at the papers Gabriel was holding. “These numbers are all over the place! This isn't making any sense at all! Look on day one that, who is this? Meg Masters? Recorded the numbers and they've been getting smaller by the day, but then they don't match what Charlie or even what Abaddon wrote down for their numbers.”

“Wait.” Sam held out his hand for the papers. “Masters?” Sam sneered. Gabriel nodded, Sam’s own eyes confirming the name scrawled on the paper.

“Meg Masters isn't a part of our group? She was despised by Dean, her family sent me collars when I didn’t present as an alpha quicker. Why would she be there recording the numbers?” Sam looked at all the papers, “trust only Charlie’s writing okay?” Sam ordering. “We need to figure out what’s going on here. Now!”

“Charlie’s numbers are going down too!” Gabriel argued. Cas kept working with the map while Sam was giving him numbers he should be anticipating at each checkpoint, Gabriel was rushing in and out of the room, grabbing maps and papers from all over the castle to use as reference. Not until Cas dropped a textbook with a loud echo did the other boys stop working.

“It’s a trap.” he whispered, looking at maps and calculations of people and pace as well as who was other entrances the rival pack could use. “It’s a goddamn trap” Cas slumped down to the group in disbelief, looking up at the overlapping maps.

“Cas are you sure?” Sam asked, trying to figure out what Cas could see from the maps.

“There are several paths and entrances that were covered with rocks or just haven't been used for years. Look at the older maps and if you overlap them with the newer maps they match the decrease in numbers. So there’s the one entrance that we know of now, shown on all our current maps, but Metatron is centuries older than us, he knows about all these other entrance. They're underground! They're fucking underground! They probably got a tip off from that Master’s chick or someone! Now Dean’s in trouble as well as all our other friends!” Sam and Gabriel glanced at the maps finally seeing how the decrease in numbers only occurred every so often, where the past entrances were, _are_. Sam felt his heart stop, he sunk on the ground beside Cas. He couldn’t form any words, how could they not have seen this earlier? Not predicted anything like it?

“Dammit this is a suicide mission!” Gabriel shouted. “You guys we have to go help! We need to go help!” Sam stood unsteadily, dragging Cas along with him. He felt his heart harden with a new emotion streaming in his blood; _anger_. The pure raw form of anger only alphas can achieve.

“We're saving my brother, and I know just how.”

⧖⧖⧖

Dean looked out onto the distance, glancing at the horizon. He still had about four days until Metatron could even be seen where we was currently hiding. He was glad Gabriel was able to get more of those scent suppressant pills, Dean ordered everyone of his army to start using them, needing as much camouflage in the forest as possible. Everything was quiet, Michael had long ditched him to sleep near his new friends. Dean didn't mind, he hated babysitting anyways. He was about to doze off along with the others in his small group but a loud rumbling started happening. Dean hit the ground, and hard. His breath was knocked out of him as he started looking around. He couldn't see anyone though, he could only feel the ground underneath him move. He scented the air long and intensely, _alpha_. The pure scent of an alpha was below him, _underground? How the hell did they get underground?_ Dean thought. He shifted easily, grabbing at the satchel he brought with extra clothes, he kept it tied around his wolf body and barked. Short, but intense. Any wolf that wasn’t awake, was now, they heard the alarm and immediately sank low to the ground. They walked slowly, avoiding areas where there was more movement. One wolf yelped, getting dragged into a small hole, Dean barked three times followed by a howl. The wolves picked up their pace at the new call, all snarling, moving around to avoid other holes in the ground. Wolf after wolf emerged from underground, grabbing onto the nearest member of Dean’s pack. Yelps and whimpers were heard among the wolves. Dean fought off five wolves on his own, successfully killing them all. He repeated the call to let his pack know to seek cover back in Charlie’s castle. They continued to run, Dean was the last to leave, making sure everyone was back in the safety of Charlie’s castle. He looked out to the clearing once more before letting out a loud howl. Once the doors closed behind them they all started pacing at the sudden attack. Each wolf was making their own noises, between growling and snarling to simply whimpering.

“Charlie! We have injured wolves here!” Dean barked at a couple of young looking wolves, Charlie’s pack members. Charlie came running from the back of the crowd,

“Dean, we have one dead.”

“Who?” Dean’s eyes widened, worry etched into his wolf features.

“Ash.” a small wolf answered. _Not Ash, dammit not him._ Dean thought, his heart ached a little, but he needed to get word back to Cas that Metatron’s pack is underground, that they know about the defenses.

“Charlie, send someone back home, let them tell everyone Metatron’s people are underground.”

“Underground?” Charlie tilted her head while beckoning for her mother.

“They must have taken the old paths down to your kingdom Winchester.” Mrs. Bradbury spoke slowly.

“What? What old paths?” Dean questioned, this could have been avoided. Dean looked at all his members in his small group of hiders, the rest of his pack was supposed to join them tomorrow, now they're in danger.

“It seems we underestimated this Metatron leader. He is far older than I expected, or has someone working with him. There were old paths that your parents as well as hundreds of other leaders decided needed closing, they were dangerous and plenty of people had started dying from accidents in them. It seems Metatron’s people have reopened them. That’s the only explanation to being underground, unless you believe they dug themselves a hole and started digging like the moles they are?” Dean shook his muzzle in disbelief.

“Dammit.” he breathed. “What do we do now?” Dean felt hopeless, his entire plan was completely destroyed if they were underground.

“We go home, and we fight on your land. Honestly I know your land better than my own because of how often meetings and family gatherings your family hosted, and I bet everyone else here would agree.” Mrs. Bradbury smiled up at Dean, offering encouragement.

“Okay, fine. We’re going home then, we’ll have to outrun them. I bet we can go faster considering we can see our way better, hopefully.” Mrs. Bradbury nodded,

“Then we should all get rested, you included, let’s go to bed and start running at first light.” Dean nodded in agreement. “I'll notify the others.” she left, Charlie following after giving Dean a sympathetic look.

“It’s going to be okay Dean, we'll gank this son of a bitch.” she teased. Dean could only nod again, heading to his already familiar room at Charlie’s house. The worry for Cas gnawed at his stomach, he suddenly realized Michael was right, it is painful to stay away from your mate.

 

 


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back people!!! So I'll have regular updates again. Thanks for being so patient!

“We're heading out in five minutes, we're going to travel in smaller groups than we are now. Three to a group!” Dean shouted at the groups in front of him. “You're going to run, faster than you have ever before. We will outrun those pathetic excuses of packs, of people, of _wolves_. We need to head home if we even have the slightest chance of winning this fight. I am willing to die for my mate and my family, the minute you joined me was the minute you chose the same fate. If you do not wish to die for this cause, I'm giving you one last chance to stay, stay here in the safety of this castle. I don't want any harm to come to you if I can help it. I want you to stay safe, but I also want you to be willing to go down swinging for this. I know it’s a lot, and you have such long lives ahead of you. So I don’t want anyone to walk out of here if they're still unsure. If you don't wish to fight after everything that’s happened, I understand.” Dean ended his speech, looking at each wolf, when he spotted one in the back corner; smiling. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight, the small wolf’s smiled widened at his face.

“Winchester, I don't think anyone is going anywhere, and I'm personally offended to think you believe we would. Sure we lost one member of our pack, and it hurts. God it hurts like hell, but I want to kill those wolves just as much as you, if not more. They already took my brother away, I was a survivor from Metatron’s pack long before Castiel was even born. Our friend Charlie here took me in, I haven't told anyone about this before. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know until now Charlie.” the wolf paused, and shared a sad smile with Charlie. “but at least now we get the chance at hurting him as much as he did us. We fight in the name of family, they fight because they're losing control of their people. We've come this far, and you think we're going to back down from this fight? I understand you may be young Winchester, but you have to realize, packs in our region, we don’t drop out last minute, much less give up entirely. We will fight and we will win. I guarantee it.”

“Hannah.” Charlie whispered from her own group. Dean felt the shock clear on his face, he looked at the rest of the pack; seeing the rest of them were also smiling, nodding in agreement.

“Well then, let’s go home.” Dean muttered, unable to keep from smiling himself.

⧖⧖⧖

“Sam what do you really have in mind? Cause that’s just crazy talk!” Gabriel argued with Sam’s new plan.

“I don’t know Gabriel, it seems like it’ll work.” Cas believed Sam’s plan would work.

“What are you talking about Cas?! How am I the only one thinking clearly here! You are not offering yourself up Cas!” Gabriel felt angry tears well up in his eyes.

“Gabriel,” Cas began softly, walking over to Gabriel to hug him tightly.

“Listen, if we follow this plan to the dot then everything will be fine and I’ll be back here by nightfall okay?” Gabriel relaxed into Cas’s hold, gripping him just as tightly. He let his tears run freely, hoping upon hope that Cas would be okay by the end of the plan.

“Okay. Sam I swear to whatever god is out there that you’ll make sure my brother gets back or I’m leaving you.” he threatened. Sam let out a smirk,

“I promise Cas will be fine, Gabe.” Gabriel wiped his face with his sleeve, releasing himself from Cas.

“Let’s get ready then.” Gabriel coughed awkwardly cleaning his face. Sam took his hand and led them to Cas’s bedroom to get him ready to be ‘traded’ for the kingdom’s safety. Sam only hoped it worked, but he had a backup plan he wasn’t sure he wanted to share with the other brothers yet.

“Come on Cas, you ready to get this started?” Sam asked behind him toward Cas.

“Let’s get this over with.” he said. Cas was secretly terrified what would happen to him if the plan didn’t work, but he hoped the others couldn’t smell it off him too much. _Deep breathes, just take a deep breath. Dean will save you if it doesn’t work out, you know he loves you now._ Cas thought to himself. _Wait do I though? He’s never said I love you before, how do I know he really does?_ Cas felt the doubt leak into his brain, no longer worrying about the plan but about Dean. _Stop it! He knows you’re mates, he’s always cared for you!_ The argument continued in his head, debating where Dean’s heart truly lied.

“Cas?” Gabriel and Sam had stopped for a moment to check on the small person emitting strong odors of doubt, worry and pain. “Hey you okay there bro?” Cas focused on the two in front of him, controlling his smell as soon as he realized it was him making the room smell horribly.

“Sorry, I’m fine.” Cas tried to smile, to reassure them. Sam wasn’t convinced but nodded his head anyways.

“All right. Let’s get this going.” Sam continued into the room with Gabe, “and Cas, Dean does love you, he’s out there fighting for _you_. He doesn’t do that for just anyone.”

“But he does?” Cas realized.

“Cas he fights for the people he cares about, including you. Don’t give up on my brother now.” Sam pleaded with his eyes, Cas nodded his head and went into his room to change into a larger version of the original black dress Jo let him have. It was only going to be a prop, Sam promised he would get another one sewn for him once the drama was over. He changed quickly when he heard howls begin outside the castle walls.

“Cas!” he turned around at the familiar voice.

“Dean?”

“Oh god you’re okay!” Dean ran into the room, shifting while running to hug Cas. Cas could smell the sweat off him, but also the more prominent leather and forests Cas always loved. He relaxed into Dean’s strong hold, he hadn’t realized how badly he missed Dean, how much he needed him beside him at all times. Before Cas could comprehend what he was doing, he kissed every piece of skin he could get his hands on. Dean stiffened slightly before letting out a low growl.

“ _Cas_.”

“Hmm?” Cas hummed innocently against Dean’s skin. He stepped back slightly, finally aware that Dean was still naked from shifting. He felt the blush on his cheeks flare. “I’m sorry.” he cried before turning away from Dean. “You should get dressed though so we may have a proper conversation.” Cas tried to even out his breathes but couldn’t when he felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist.

“Screw proper conversations if it means you kissing me.” he chuckled. Cas’s body flared up,

“I’ve missed you.” he whispered. Dean hummed against Cas’s neck.

“I missed you too angel.” Cas felt his head cock to the side.

“What?” Dean chuckled again.

“I've been messing around with a few pet names for you” Dean unconsciously started roaming Cas’s body, settling on his hips. He started trailing kisses against his shoulder leading up his neck behind his ear. Dean reveled in the shivers he could feel from the body in front of him.

“Wait.” Cas breathed, Dean let Cas walk out of his hold, instantly missing the warmth.

“You're here though, you came back? Why? Did you find out about the snake?”

“Yeah, we don't know who it is though. It could be anyone, but whoever it is I swear on Ash’s grave I'll kill them myself along with Metatron.” Dean’s eyes flashed an angry red Cas had only seen when he attacked Balthazar.

“What happened? Dean tell me everything, but please put some clothes on you are quite distracting at the moment.” Cas’s voice dropped down two more octaves that sent pleasure all the way down to Dean’s member.

“Yeah, yeah I'll go do that. I'll be right back then.” Dean coughed, running out of Cas’s room before he could see his semi hard dick. Cas closed his eyes as Dean’s ass danced before him. Cas wanted answers quickly, but he knew Dean would want to shower before coming back to him, so he would have to be patient.

“Hey Cas!” Gabriel appeared by the front door.

“Hello, Gabriel.”

“So Dean and all the other packs are back, apparently the first group was attacked so they fell back to come home, they figured they should tell the other sections to fall back so our whole army is surrounding the castle. We're about to get the entire kingdom evacuated here so don’t do any funny business with Dean just yet.” Gabriel winked. Cas flushed, trying to look stern.

“Anyways come on and help the younger pups get settled in our old playroom.” Gabriel added before running back down to the main hall. Cas figured he should leave a note for Dean, but he could smell him from miles away, it shouldn't be a problem for Dean to find Cas a few rooms away from him.

“Come on pups, we got to walk a little faster. We don't want you to get in the middle of this fight okay? We need you safe.” Cas ushered the twelve pups into the playroom, feeling two of the smaller ones grabbing the end of his dress. Once he walked into the room he set down the one newborn in a crib they had for years, moving to accommodate the other eleven pups. He stared down at them, silently laughing at the wolf ears popping out of some. Young pups generally had no control over their shifting, making them sprout different wolvish attributes. In a couple of months they hopefully would though.

“So what do you want to do while we wait?” Cas crouched down to talk to all of pups, seeing if any of them had an idea.

“I want to sleep!” a small girl cried. Cas smiled,

“Sure, anyone else want a nap right now?” all other ten wolves nodded furiously. Cas’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Okay?” he drew out hesitantly. “Let me just get some mattresses in here and you can share them or something.” Cas walked out of the room looking for the guard they were supposed to have posted at the door.

“Hey what’s your name?”

“Samandriel.” the guard spoke clearly.

“Okay, Samandriel, I need you to find as many small mattresses as you can, ask Sam if you need help, but I need at least eleven or even seven so they can share. Understand?” the guard nodded quickly before dashing off to look in the nearest rooms. Cas walked back to the children, worried if he couldn't get the pups to sleep on time they would all cry.

As if on cue, they did. For hours. Until Samandriel finally came with several mattresses in tow.

“Thank god!” Cas cried, escaping from the dozen hands trying to make him hold them. “Put some in that corner, and over there, move the furniture if you need it!” Cas was getting panicky, but he knew if he didn’t get control of his emotions then the other pups could smell it, no matter how young you are you're always aware of scents.

After several back rubs, cooing sounds, and small stories, all the pups were asleep. All except the newborn. Cas took him out of his crib as soon as he started crying, scared he would wake the others.

“Come on little one, please don’t” he rocked her, trying to get her to sleep. "How about a lullaby? Hm?” Cas took a second to find a chair to sit for a minute. “Okay, _look at what’s happening to me. I can't believe it myself. Suddenly I’m on top of the world, should have been somebody else. Oh, believe or not I'm walking on air I never thought I would feel so free, flying away on a wing and a pray who could it be? Believe it or not it’s just me.”_ Cas got back up to take her to the cradle, still singing, “ _Believe it or not it’s just me_.” he set he baby down and relieved it didn't start up crying again.

“You're really good at this you know?” Dean whispered from the entrance of the room.

“It took hours, but I think they're good now.” Cas walked toward Dean, closing the door quietly behind him. “I'm exhausted.” Cas slumped.

“Come on, time to see the rest of the pack about what happened.”

“Okay, we should talk to Sam again, he has a last minute idea he thinks will work. Of course we were prepared to do it at any moment if you hadn't shown up.” Cas smiled.

“I will always show up.” Dean teased, “Come on” he took Cas’s hand and together they walked back down to the main hall. Cas felt content now, he was happy again. As if this whole fight was actually never going to happen, as if it wasn't his fault, as if he could always stay with Dean. Cas leaned toward Dean, understandingly Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist, bringing him closer.

“God I've missed you.” Dean whispered in Cas’s hair. He got a hum in response, Dean chuckled before facing the door to the main room, already being able to smell the worry and panic inside.

“Let’s get this over with.” Dean sighed, releasing Cas.

“Yeah.” Cas replied sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Cas sings is when "Steve" was babysitting for his coworker in season 9 episode 6.


	12. The Battle

“We need to have you hide in the rooms, barricade yourselves if necessary. All packs know the newest plan, so we need you regular civilians out of harms way.” Dean motioned for Linda Tran to start escorting the elderly men and women away from the hall, “we also have most of the children in one location, we don’t think it’s the wisest move, but we don’t have the resources right now, and I apologize for that. We will have several guards posted by the door as well as inside to ensure their safety.”

A howl erupted through the grounds outside, stopping Dean from continuing his instructions. Sam walked to the doors, opening one slightly, seeing their own giant group of wolves surrounding the kingdom as well as another group joining them on the opposite side of the fields.

“Dean! They’re here!” Cas could hear the answering howls from their own packs as well as the snarls and uneasy looks exchanged inside the kingdom. He smoothed out his dress, taking a deep breath and without a single glance toward Dean, walked out of the hall.

The brightness of the afternoon sun heated up Cas’s uncovered skin, it cast a warm glow around him as he walked to the other side. He had taken more suppressant pills while Dean was overlooking his instructions, hoping it would mask the nervous smell he emitted.

“Metatron.” he smiled fakely, at the giant wolf in front of him, Sam had told him not to shift in front of the leader much less be in wolf form already, in case he took it as a threat. He looked terrible as a wolf either way, but he hoped Dean would someday accept that. _If Dean will ever be able to see me again_  Cas thought dejectedly. “My name is Castiel Shurley Novak, eldest son of Chuck Shurley and Naomi Novak,” Metatron looked down on Cas, slowing shifting to human form, clothing himself.

“Shurley and Novak you say?” he growled, receiving an echo behind him. Cas took in his surroundings, he knew his family, his _true_ family was behind him, and the enemy, ready for a fight, was in front of him. All the wolves had their ears alert, hind legs stretched for the call of attack.

“Yes, older brother to Gabriel Nov-” Metatron let out a snarl at Gabriel’s mention, “-ak and I want to make a deal.” Cas stood his ground, holding himself firmly, squinting his eyes in defiance.

“A deal?” Metatron squeaked.

“I want the safety of the kingdom ensured, you leave now with all your wolves, never to come back.” Metatron’s eyes widened in disbelief,

“And in return?” he questioned.

“And in return-” Cas faltered, knowing he shouldn’t look back at the life he wanted to be living, but was soon going to leave behind. “-in return, you take me.” Metatron’s eyes widened ever further before laughing, a full belly shaking laugh.

“And why would I want you?!” he snickered.

“Because if you take me, you are cutting off the last line of the Novaks there are, my brother is already dead. All there is left of my bloodline is me. You could own the last member.” Sam had done his research with Metatron, he knew his most deepest desire was to be able to control or perhaps even kill the last member of a bloodline, making their name disappear. It’s urban legend that if a wolf kills the last person of a bloodline, they are able to have the strength equivalent to gods. Metatron’s laughter ceased, but the smile was still in place.

“And why would you let me do that?”

“Because I want you to leave this kingdom, this pack alone.” Metatron pretended to think it over, but Cas could see his decision was clear.

“Fine, Meg, wrap this one up all pretty for me. I got a pack leader who would probably like to have some fun with him before he’s dead.” a small wolf stepped forward, shifting easily, not bothering to cover herself as she wrapped Cas’s wrists with rope, as well as his feet.

“Hey I might want to steal this dress when you’re gone,” she toyed.

“How'd you get on this side?” Cas couldn't help but blurt out, recalling her name. Meg smiled,

“Oh honey, you have no idea who you're dealing with.”

“Okay, come on. We don't got all day, leave him on the floor for now. The rest of you animals, attack.” he smiled easily.

“Wait! You took the deal!” Cas argued, struggling to untie the ropes.

“Sorry! I lied.” the pudgy man above him laughed. Cas watched helplessly as wave after wave of wolves attacked his home.

“Dean!” he screamed.

Sam watched from the doors of the castle as he saw the wolves attack his friends, still struggling against the hold Dean ordered.

“Dammit!” he shouted, he knew Metatron wouldn't be true to his word so he needed to get his backup plan into effect. If only Dean’s hold wasn’t so strong. He growled and snarled, trying to get out of the door when Gabriel called out to him.

“Sam!” an alpha dragged Gabriel by his neck, trying to finish him. Sam could see the blood matte around different patches of fur covering Gabriel. Sam’s eyes turned bloodshot and the new yet familiar feeling of anger took over.

“Sam!” Gabriel cried out again. He felt pain from his entire body, he knew he shouldn't have gone to fight without Sam, but Sam couldn't leave and he wasn't going to stand by either. He was about to give up when a giant light brown wolf leaped toward him, greenish hazel colored eyes all but gone, replaced with an intense red. Pressure was released from his neck as Sam attacked the other wolf, yelps and growls echoed around him, until he passed out from exhaustion.

“Gabriel!” Sam cried, he hadn't realized he even left the castle, only knowing he needed to protect Gabriel. He shifted and attacked the wolf, killing him easily. He didn't care that he just killed someone, sure they were hardly a person and they brought the fight to him but he killed someone nonetheless. And he couldn't care less- “Gabriel!” - because his mate was lying unconscious on the ground. Sam shifted while scooping up Gabriel’s small wolf form, running toward the castle to let someone treat him. “Hey! Is someone a healer in here?” Sam shouted once inside the safety of the castle. A man stepping into the main room,

“I am.” he said weakly.

“As am I.” another slightly younger man ran out after the elder.

“Help him please!” Sam begged, leading the two people to the infirmary. “Come on!” the younger man grabbed onto Gabriel’s head, trying to figure out where all the blood was coming from.

“I got a head injury over here,”

“I got one on his back leg, and thigh here.” Sam watched as the two healers started cleaning Gabriel’s wounds, moving around tufts of fur to reach the cuts and bites.

“You should go fight.” the older man wheezed.

“I can't leave him.” Sam argued.

“No, but you're not going to be doing much good cooped up in here, now are you?”

“I can help” Sam completely forgot about his second plan, only seeing the broken body in front of him. “God he was hurt a short time ago too, I was reunited with him after eight years in a hospital bed.” Sam felt his eyes begin to water, too numb to want to wipe them away.

“Listen here boy,” the man turned on Sam, facing him firmly. “You're mate is being treated, and you're going out there and fight for him, kill anyone who tries to get in here, and make a damn difference.” Sam looked at the old man in disbelief, “Do you hear me? Get your ass out there and fight! You're still young and strong! Go fight with your brother, go fight for what matters!”

“Okay,” he decided quietly. “I'll go. Don't let him get any worse, let me know if he does. Howl three times and I'll come running.” the old man nodded in agreement, ushering Sam out of the door.

“Wait how'd you know he was my mate?" Sam questioned. 

"When you get to be our age sonny, you learn a few things about scents." the man teased.

"What’s your name by the way?” Sam asked before stepping out of the door, casting one last look at Gabriel.

“Ed. Ed Zeddmore” he coughed out, “and this here is my best friend, Harry Spangler.”

“Thanks Ed. Harry” Sam felt the strange names roll off his tongue. “Thank you very much.”

“Go kill a few monsters for us.” Harry laughed, applying more bandages around Gabriel’s muzzle.

“Sure.” Sam howled while shifting, running out the door and taking down a few wolves quickly. He blended into the crowd easily, overtaking many on his size alone. He caught up with Dean after a minute, finally running alongside his brother. They fought together effortlessly, helping each other on their way to get Metatron. Dean even forgot he ordered Sam to stay away once he realized how useful he was in a fight, especially when they were both angry. Dean attacked any wolf that got in his line of fire, while Sam attacked the ones that would come from the sides, and they would switch without needing to communicate it audibly. Dean had seen Meg rope up Cas and throw him on the ground like he was a useless toy a spoiled kid got bored of, and Dean wanted to rip her throat out.

“Dean!” he could continue to hear from Cas. He was still on the ground with Meg and Metatron by his sides, Metatron’s foot keeping Cas low to the dirt. Sam attacked two wolves on Dean’s right, while he maneuvered under one flying over him, Sam leaped into the air and attacked it. Once Sam was on the ground again, he ran faster, passing Dean until they were only a few feet away from the hill Cas and his keepers were standing, watching the merciless battle happening in front of them. Sam stopped in front of Dean, knowing he would remember their leap game when they were kids. Dean didn't disappoint, as soon as he saw Sam crouch down low to the ground he understood; he jumped onto Sam’s back and used Sam’s push upwards to propel him to Cas.

“Dean!” Cas cried out again once he could see the green eyed wolf. Dean snarled and overtook Meg, sinking his teeth into her frail body, Dean felt the blood flow out of her body and was repulsed by it. She yelped in pain, trying to get out of his hold, but she died quickly. Flinging her down below to where the fight was still happening, Dean knelt down, grabbed cas by his dress and placed him lightly behind him. Metatron had backed up a few paces while Dean was finishing up with Meg, Sam leaped onto the hill, joining the trio.

“So this is the newest pack leader.” Metatron laughed, still in human form. Metatron stood, smiling at Dean, unfazed by the death of his comrade, and that sickened Dean the most.

Sam shifted and undid Cas’s ropes, Cas immediately rubbing the sore lines on his wrists.

“Go find safety in the castle Cas. You too Sam” Dean’s voice rumbled, it was firm yet had a soft quality to it, reserved solely for those he loved. Cas knew enough than to argue and instead let Sam lead him away. Sam shifted again and attacked the wolves trying to get to Cas, together they raced back to the castle.

Dean watched as they left, the sun slowly sinking as the time went on, his own friends were still alive, most at least, but he could see from this height there were casualties. He was being left alone with the one person who smelled _happy_ as well as the growing stench of death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made Naomi Novak, I just really didn't want Cas to have the last name Shurley cause I find that sounds weird but I like the name Novak... So the only choice was for Naomi to have it, even though she doesn't deserve it really.


	13. Death

“I got to go back, Sam!” Cas cried, trying to get the tight dress off of him so he could shift.

“No! You’ll get hurt! It’s his fight now!”

“Dammit, Sam don’t you understand?” Sam quickly closed his muzzle, “he’s my mate, I need to help him! It’s this feeling in the pit of your stomach that’s far worse than anger but this need to protect. Please let me leave!” Cas finally removed the dress and shifted, trying to get around Sam’s larger wolf body.

“Cas,” Sam sat down on his hind legs, taking in Cas’s determined stance. “You’re so black?” Cas could feel the flush surround his body, thankful for the fur covering him, instead he stood taller, prouder. A fully black colored wolf was rare, so rare they were practically as big a legend as killing the last member of a bloodline. “I do understand by the way.” Cas felt his head tilt. Sam let out a barkish chuckle, “I broke Dean’s order to save Gabe.”

“Wait? Where is he? Why was he need of saving?” Cas crouched down low to the ground, trying to track Gabriel.

“He’s in the hospital room, he’s doing fine according to the lack of howls.” Cas tilted his head again. “Long story, I should go to him though. I understand why you want to go back but are you prepared to kill anyone standing in your way?” Sam hadn’t had time to think about the fact he was now a killer, joining the many hunters at such a young age.

“I will do anything for, Dean.” Cas’s eyes shined brighter than Sam had ever seen before.

“God dammit, Cas!” Sam shouted, flinging his head around in exaggeration. 

“What!” Cas panicked.

“Why did you run all the way here then? You seriously could have just stayed there and shifted! I got hurt on my paw!” Sam complained, getting a small smile out of Cas.

“I didn't want to hurt the dress.” Cas defended, looking down at the floor where he dropped his garment.

“Ah well, I'll take it then. It'll be in the hospital room since I'm going there.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Cas pushed against the door before disappearing to the clearing. Sam looked out the door, following the black speck in the middle of hundreds of browns, blondes, and red wolves.

Cas couldn't blend in even if he tried, every wolf froze for a second as a black blur passed them, but continued fighting again. He loved how fast he could run, missing how the nice the mud felt on his paw, how smells were more accurate in wolf form. He easily found where Dean was again, still too far away to see much though, all he could smell was the blood surrounding him. Most of the wolves from Metatron’s pack were almost dead, by now the battle was practically finished, all that was left was the death of the king; Metatron.

“So what now Winchester?” Metatron wheezed, Dean had attacked quickly and effortlessly, bringing his muzzle to the floor.

“You leave us alone, and never come back.” Dean said from above.

“Please! You heard your precious pet! I get to kill him first.” Dean glared at the face under him.

“Cram it with walnuts ugly, that was if you had kept your word. The deal’s over scumbag. Now leave.” Dean started backing up away from Metatron, looking toward the larger fight, trying to see how many of his own were dead.

“Dean!” Cas shouted, he could see Metatron getting up, fully intending to kill Dean with his back turned. Cas propelled himself onto the hill, launching himself at Metatron, successfully pushing him down the small slope. Cas bit any part of Metatron he could get to, causing blood to drip from his muzzle. Metatron tried pushing Cas off, scratching up Cas’s body with his claws.

“Killing someone while their back is turned. Now that’s low, even for you bitch.” Cas growled, landing with both paws on either side of Metatron’s face.

“Cas!” Dean cried from the top of the hill still, sliding down to meet with the other two.

“Okay okay, I give up!” Metatron yelped.

“I don’t believe you,” Cas bit at Metatron’s muzzle, causing more blood to matte their fur. Dean circled the two, looking for an opening to kill Metatron, Cas backed away from the injured wolf, joining Dean in his round.

“Look guys, I didn’t mean to cause this, really! Just slipped my tongue I guess. Can’t we be besties?” Metatron asked innocently, trying to keep both circling wolves in his view.

“No, you tried to kill Dean.” Cas immediately growled. Dean answered with a snarl, flashing his canines toward Metatron

“Well you son of a bitch, you really chose well which kingdom to mess with.” Metatron sat down on his hind legs,

“Oh I am very well aware who I chose to ‘mess with’” Dean sniffed the air, tensing at the new scents joining them.

“Cas!” Crowley and Michael appeared behind Cas, pushing him back on the ground.

“What do we have here?” Michael sneered, moving toward Dean who started to growl, “Ah, ah, ah. None of that or Crowley here gives Cas a bite or two.” he teased.

“Michael.” Dean snarled. “What happened to what you said in the dungeon not long ago?” Dean hated liars, especially when he put up with covering for one.

“Ah, well you can guess the answer to that.” he smiled. Michael brushed up against Dean, getting close to his ear, as he whispered. “Don’t do anything too sudden, We're getting you guys out of here. Trust me Dean,” Dean barely caught it all by how silent it was. No one suspected anything, so Dean played along until he could figure out who he trusted.

“What about the snake?” Dean questioned.

“Ah, that there was all Crowley.” Michael sneered again, “Metatron here, thought a snake would raise little suspicion if it was a close friend. It wasn't us who got Ash killed though.” Michael pushed, “you should have known that something would go wrong. But being naive has taken its toll.” Michael heads over to Metatron’s right side. “And now that we're here, Metatron is going to kill you or you can leave this place in his very capable hands.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Dean spat, his anger grew at the thought of abandoning his family with this sick son of a bitch.

“Ah, what a shame.” Metatron squeaked from his place, watching the exchange with lazy eyes, unaware of Crowley sneaking behind him until it was too late.

“Oh shut up!” Crowley barked, shoving Metatron into the muddy grass.

“Dean?” Cas asked, unsure of how to proceed.

“Kill him.” Michael ordered.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“His men won’t stop until he’s dead, and no matter how much I want to do it, it has to be you. You're the leader of this kingdom right?” Dean nodded. “Then kill him.” Dean nodded again, walking up to the leader that hurt his family, his mate, and was going to kill him with his back turned anyways.

“Look away, Cas” _he doesn't need to see this_ , Dean thought, _not his mate killing another ruler in front of him._  He didn't bother to check if Cas had turned his face away or not, but proceeded in stalking up to Metatron.

“Come on guys, what are you doing? Just let me go, I’ll walk! I’ll go away and you’ll never see me again. I swear! Dean? Crowley come on! You rat out these suckers to me, you belong to me!”  Dean’s anger toward the man grew with every word he muttered, in a quick flash his canines latched onto Metatron’s neck and twisted it, silencing the animal. Dean didn’t wait to see if Crowley or Michael were truly on their side anymore, he was tired of trying to keep track. Instead he dragged Metatron back toward the top of the hill, dumping his limp body by his feet. He raised his head and howled, echoes followed from his family. It was over, the bloodshed was finally over.

 

⧖⧖⧖

 

The aftermath of the battle was difficult, most of the bodies weren't their own to Dean’s relief, but it was still a hassle to find a place to bury the bodies of their enemies. A ceremony was held a week later for the fallen, Rufus was lost as well as Mrs. Tran, Mrs. Bradbury and Anna. Gabriel recovered nicely, Sam was grateful to the healers, letting them become permanent helpers in the kingdom for the injured. Sam and Gabriel officially got mated, and had their own small wedding ceremony, currently traveling to Metatron's kingdom to see who still supported him or would join the Winchester pack, as tradition goes. Cas and Dean had helped the rest of the kingdom's civilians return home and now they were the only ones left in the giant castle, even the helpers had returned to their own homes for the week, needing rest on Dean's orders. 

 

“Hey Dean,” Cas called from the door to his bedroom. Dean had chosen to stay in his room and sleep in while he could. The rumor proved true of the kingdom that finally killed Metatron ran through other regions in the area, causing many new members wanting to join a pack that could protect them from any enemy.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean asked, sitting up. Cas walked toward Dean, sitting next to him, he leaned into Dean’s side.

“Just wanted to see you.” Cas whispered. He felt Dean’s small chuckle.

“Sorry I've been busy lately.”

“Hm, it’s okay.” They laid that way for a bit, enjoying each other’s company. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Why haven't you marked me yet?” Cas whispered, he started to tense up at the silence, wondering why it was taking so long for Dean to answer.

“I didn't think you wanted to yet.” Dean finally admitted. Cas looked up at his green eyes,

“Why wouldn't I want it?” Cas tilted his head, causing Dean to chuckle again.

“Cas you were just surrounded with death, strangers, and blood. Why would I think you wanted it?”

“It's not like I haven't before? But anyways isn't that all the more reason to comfort me?” Cas’s voice dropped down those two octaves again as he started leaning in. Dean ran his hand through Cas’s hair, bringing him closer. Their lips brushed before they started tasting each other. Cas practically leaped into Dean’s lap, getting as close as he could to Dean. Dean started pulling Cas’s shirt off, breaking off the kiss briefly before their lips found each other again. The rest of their clothes were gone, as Dean laid his whole body on top of Cas’s, slotting their groins together causing them both to moan when their hardening cocks touched.

“You're beautiful Cas.” Dean huffed, nipping at Cas’s neck, making lovebites bloom on the skin. Dean could see the blush start to form, Cas still wasn't used to the amount of affection Dean carried for him, any comment got him redder than a tomato.

“You're pretty hot yourself.” he teased. Dean barked a laugh before lowering himself to Cas’s fully throbbing cock. Dean looked up at Cas, breathing heavily on the member in front of him before taking him in. Cas’s moan encouraged Dean to take him in further. His tongue traveling up and down his dick, saliva mixing in with Cas’s precum. Cas knew he wasn’t going to last long the way Dean’s tongue was toying with him, when he suddenly felt Dean push a finger inside his hole. The sensation was overwhelming, mating felt better when it was with someone he cared about Cas realized. Dean stuck in two more after a minute, allowing Cas to adjust.

“Shit!” he cried, meeting Dean with every thrust of his hips. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed faster on Cas’s member. He felt Cas lift his hips quicker, meeting Dean’s mouth. Cas pushed down on Dean’s head crying out.

“Ah!” Cas shouted, cries of pleasure following as he came in Dean’s mouth. Dean let go with a pop, swallowing all of Cas’s cum. “God, Dean, what you do to me.” Cas said breathlessly. He pulled Dean back up to him, kissing every every bit of flesh he could get to. Dean moaned while laying Cas back down.

“Okay, you got to tell me if anything hurts okay?” Dean paused to look Cas in the eyes, lining himself up. Cas nodded quickly.

“No ‘I’m going to suffer through it shit’ okay?”

“God just fuck me already Dean.” Cas whined under him, something snapped in him and all he knew was he needed Dean, _now_. Dean let out a low possessive growl as he pushed himself in Cas’s hole.

“Fuck!” they both cried. 

“You're so tight” Dean breathed,

“Keep going.” Cas begged,

“Relax angel,” Dean whispered near Cas’s ear, getting a moan back. Dean let out a loud howl, covering his mouth in surprise.

“I’m sorry.” Dean thought he ruined the moment, "I have no idea why I did that."

“It’s okay, it seems your wolf approves of me." Cas teased, "but Dean you're teeth?”

“What?” Dean reached up and felt his canines growing in his mouth.

"It's so you can bite me.” Cas explained. "But just don't hurt me." Cas admitted.

"Oh god no baby." Dean thumbed Cas's cheek, urging him to relax.

"Keep going." Dean nodded, letting Cas adjust before pulling out and pushing in again.

“Ah!” Cas kept moaning, his small noises going straight to Dean’s throbbing cock. Dean tried to keep it nice and slow but it felt too good. Dean leaned down and started to lick up and down Cas’s neck, Cas let out a low whine as Dean’s thrusts started becoming more and more unrhythmic. Cas could feel Dean’s knot growing,

“Dean you’re knot.”

“I'll stop if you want.” Dean huffed.

“No, I want it.” Cas decided quickly.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Dean!” Cas felt the pressure build at the base of his cock again, Dean lowered his head, and bit down hard on the muscle between Cas's neck and shoulder. Cas was pushed over the edge as he felt Dean’s knot lock inside him as well as the pleasure near his shoulder. Dean released his cum inside Cas, slowing down with short erratic thrusts. They both went down from their highs, slowly, placing lazy kisses at each other’s skin, Dean lifted Cas, letting him lay on Dean’s chest.

“So how long are we stuck like this.” Cas teased, a smile brightening up his face.

“Well until I go down.” Dean flushed, embarrassed.

“Okay.” Cas hummed. “Dean.”

“Yeah Cas?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too angel.” Dean answered sweetly, kissing the top of Cas's head. "God I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean=Daddy  
> Cas=Papa  
> Got it? Good!

“That was intense.” Cas chuckles into the darkness. Dean holding his own wolfish smile on his face,

“Yeah. I loved every minute though.” Cas hides his face in Dean’s chest, the blush high on his cheeks.

“You mean hours?" Cas teased. "We still have thirty minutes until the kids are awake.” Cas adds, Dean’s eyes light with mischievousness. Dean looked ready to pounce on Cas when the door burst open, Cas’s flirtatious laugh cut short.

“Papa! Brother won’t share his toys!”

“Daddy! Sissy keeps taking my toys!” Dean and Cas try to hide their groans as their kids run to their bed, leaping onto their laps.

“Cas. You’re turn to deal with this.” Dean smiles, turning to fall back to sleep.

“No daddy! Tell sissy to give me my toys back first.” the younger boy starts jumping on Dean’s bladder, causing Dean to groan out in pain.

“I’ll help you in a minute, let me pee first now.” Dean complains, retreating for the bathroom. Cas starts laughing as he starts dealing with his kids issues.

“Claire you have to ask for your brother’s toys before you start taking them.” he stared at the pouting five year old. “And Ben, you have to learn to share. When your sister asks to play with you, you got to play with her.” Cas reaches for both their hands, holding them together. “Because you are siblings and you love each other.” He taps their nose in affection, getting squeals from both.

Once Dean relieved himself he walked in on Cas getting tickled by the kids, he stayed by the door, leaning on it while watching the scene. It had been five years since he killed Metatron, a week later after mating with Cas, they found out he was pregnant with Claire, two years later they had Ben. Dean chuckled quietly, Ben’s tail curling naturally while Claire’s ears were perked up, hearing Dean chuckling.

“Daddy! Papa is even more ticklish today than yesterday!” she laughed, jumping off of Cas to drag Dean back to bed. Cas’s hair stuck at odd angles as he glared playfully at Dean.

“Save me!” he cried, turning into more giggles as Dean joined his kids in attacking his mate. “Dean!” Cas kept shouting while laughing, making Dean’s triumphant smile widen.

“Food’s ready!” Ellen called loudly from outside the room, saving Cas.

“Breakfast!” Claire and Ben shouted in unison. They leaped off the bed, accidentally shifting as they ran out the room barking. Dean was still on top of a calming Cas, breathless chuckles the only sound in the room now. Dean gave Cas an eskimo kiss before whispering,

“I love you.” Cas’s already flushed cheeks, reddened further.

“I love you too.” Dean smiled, reaching for Cas’s hand to take him downstairs. They both walked hand in hand downstairs to the kitchen, letting the happy pheromones wrap around their whole family.

“ ‘Sup Bitches.”

“Charlie language around the kids.” Dean scolded, grabbing his plate as well as Cas’s.

“Yeah Charlie.” Kevin agreed, wiping Ben’s chin free of food. Cas smirked at the sight of his naked kids shoveling food as he grabbed matching robes from the door, covering them up again.

“So how was your morning so far?” Charlie winked at the couple.

“Wonderful, do you mind taking the kids today actually. Dean and I have a lot of cleaning to do. Ellen you can have the day free by the way, go visit Jo if you want.” Cas instructed. Ellen smiled knowlingly,

“Thanks Cas, I’ll just go get my things, I might spend the night with her too then. It’s usually too dark to run back alone anyways.”

“Come on Ellen, you know you’re safe here now. We all are.” Dean interrupted, looking at his family, content.

“Still, I’ll be gone. Most of the staff have the day off so don’t get too crazy here with no one in the kingdom.”

“Wait isn’t Gabriel and Sam coming over with their own kids today?” Kevin questioned.

“Nope, they are visiting Charlie actually, that’s why I want Claire and Ben to see Rowena and Amelia again. It’s been too long for them.” Cas explains.

“Okay well I'm going to get going then.” Kevin and Charlie nodded at Ellen,

“Yeah we will too.”

“Hey squirts grab extra clothes, we’re running today.” Charlie added, smirking.

“Make sure you’re careful,” Cas and Dean kissed both Claire and Ben before waving goodbye at the entrance of the castle, saying goodbye for the day to their friends and family.

“So we have all day together?” Dean’s earlier mischievous glint in his eyes returned.

“Yup, and if you beat me to the bedroom, you can top.” Cas shouted, already shifting to run faster to the bedroom.

“Hey you cheater!” Dean barked, shifting to keep up with Cas. Cas laughed as he jumped back into bed, Dean landing on top of him with an oof.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Dean confessed, thankful for his mother for taking in Cas years ago.

“Me too.” Cas smiled, “Now get off me, you lost.” Cas teased.

“You're bossy.” Dean said sarcastically, already switching their positions.

“Best get used to it after all this time.” Cas said, equally sarcastic.

“Have I told you I love you yet?” Dean smiled.

“Once more wouldn't hurt.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cas sighed, snaking his way into Dean’s arms. Dean tightened his arms around his mate, absentmindedly rubbing the mating mark on Cas’s skin. He could get used to this for a couple more years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Tell me what you think! Feedback is always welcomed :)


End file.
